One Night Stand
by alexas90
Summary: Después de una noche de diversión, pasión y unas cuantas bebidas; Candy despierta abrazada de un extraño completamente desnudo en su departamento. Minific ambientado en la época actual, ligeramente subida de tono. AlbertFic.
1. One night stand

**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este capítulo empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso._ ** _Este capítulo contiene descripciones detalladas con alto contenido sexual, favor de abstenerse de leer si no es adecuada para usted la lectura._** _Hay momentos dónde la música juega especial papel en la historia así que les invito a checar el soundtrack de este loco fic. En la historia estará marcado entre paréntesis el nombre de la canción._

 _Rápidamente les comento el término 'One Night Stand' hace referencia al sexo casual de una noche. Esos encuentros que nadie ha tenido (wink face) pero todos saben cómo son. Así cómo los caballeros no tienen memoria, las damas no tienen pasados._

 _Jajajajajajaja._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **~ One Night Stand ~**_

 _"...mmm... ¡Oh Dios!..._ _Creo que es hora de abrir los ojos pero las sábanas de seda acarician mi cuerpo cuál pétalos de rosa, el calor de las cobijas de lana apaciguan el frío de la mañana, definitivamente el invierno ya se siente cerca. No quiero salir de la cama y afrontar lo que tal vez fue la noche más loca de mi vida pero ¡Oh, mi Dios, que intensa noche!..."_. (Coldplay - Viva la vida) Fue el primer pensamiento del día que pasó por mi cabeza; no he abierto los ojos aún pero claramente puedo sentir los rayos fuertes del sol entrando por el ventanal de la habitación, la cual se encuentra en total silencio a diferencia de la noche anterior dónde mis gemidos y suspiros llenaron por completo la recámara.

Abro lentamente los ojos para confirmar a mí misma que efectivamente, me encuentro a lado del hombre más guapo y varonil que he conocido en mi corta vida. Me encuentro en una cama envuelta entre sabanas y cobijas blancas en un lujoso _loft_ industrial en el corazón de la ciudad de Chicago. Trato de moverme pero un brazo fuerte y firme me tiene abrazada de la cintura, puedo sentir su firme pecho en mi espalda. Él se molda a mí cuerpo cómo sí todos los días despertáramos juntos. _"...¡Ay Candy, que cosas estás pensando!..."._ Siento su tranquila y pausada respiración sobre mi cuello, mis terminaciones nerviosas están totalmente exaltadas.

Mi cabello rubio, rizado y alborotado cubre su hermosa cara, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo de él, aun no puedo creer lo que pasó la noche anterior. No me considero ninguna santurrona ni persignada pero nunca había pasado la noche con alguien que conocí en un bar con mis amigas. Definitivamente todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Tengo 23 años, mi nombre es Candy White soy enfermera, recién me acabo de mudar a la ciudad. Me han aceptado para hacer mi especialidad como Asistente en Cirugía Pediátrica en el prestigioso Hospital Infantil _Ann Robert H. Lurie_ en la ciudad de Chicago. _"...¡Dios, qué vergüenza!..."._ Precisamente hoy es mi primer día en la residencia y la jefa de enfermeras nos ordenó asistir puntualmente y con el uniforme completo ya que inauguran la nueva ala de pediatría en el hospital y heme aquí sin poderme mover ni un centímetro. _"...¡Tonta, tonta Candy!..."._ No quisiera despertarlo, simplemente deseo salir de esta habitación, tomar el metro y llegar a casa.

 _"...Recordatorio mental: ¡No hacerle caso a Annie!..."_. Por ella es que estoy metida en esta situación, ayer se cumplió dos semanas de que me mudé a la ciudad, Annie es mi _roommate_ , por medio del Internet apliqué por el cuarto extra de su departamento, no es lujoso ni nada extraordinario pero es cómodo y lo suficientemente amplio para la dos, lo mejor es que se encuentra cerca del hospital. Ella es una chica increíble desde el comienzo hicimos buena química así que a mi llegada ya teníamos un creciente amistad.

Dejé New York apenas terminé la universidad, dejando atrás a mi familia, amigos entrañables y un corazón destrozado, el mío. No perderé mi valioso tiempo recordando ese pasado. Él tomó una decisión, yo salía sobrando y aunque ella se muera, yo no lo esperaré; fin de la historia.

Estas dos últimas semanas me las viví instalándome en el departamento, acostumbrándome al ajetreo de la ciudad, las rutas del bus y del metro, traté de estudiar un poco, en fin, estuve encerrada con pendientes. Así que ayer Annie propuso ir a un bar con unas amigas de ella para celebrar una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Fuimos a un antro llamado _The Underground Chicago_ sobre la calle 56 West. El ambiente era increíble, muy _mainstream_ ; la mezcla interracial de gente, el entorno jovial y multicultural, los _Dj's_ independientes, los cambios de luces y los tragos exóticos hicieron que yo me sienta totalmente relajada y desinhibida; en eso empezó la música de un grupo de salsa latina, nosotras bailamos y brincamos cómo locas. Estaba totalmente excitada, por fin estaba disfrutando mi juventud y libertad.

Annie se disculpó por un momento dejándome sola y con la encomienda de pedir más bebidas, la sensación de la noche fue _Jalapeño Mezcal Margarita_ , el calor latino se sentía en el ambiente. Me acerqué a la barra a pedir mis _spicy drinks_ y continuar bailando. A lo lejos vi a Annie platicando con un guapo joven impecablemente vestido con un corte de cabello _hipster_ medio largo en castaño claro, por su mirada supe que mi compañera de fiesta me abandonaba. Decepcionada me senté en las periqueras que se encontraban en la barra y cambié la bebida de ella por un s _hot_ de Tequila reposado.

 _ **"...¿Andas sola?...".**_ Escuché a mi lado en una voz profunda y masculina. _"...WOW... de dónde habrá salido este monumento..."._ Pensé. Probablemente la euforia de la noche, mi recién libertad e intempestiva juventud, lo increíblemente guapo y el exceso alcohol en mi sangre, me hizo responder en un acto totalmente atrevido y descarado: _**"...Ya no, estoy contigo...".**_ Lo tomé de la cintura y me reí despreocupadamente.

 _ **"...Jajajaja no sólo eres hermosa, también simpática... Hola, soy Al...".**_

Lo callé, no quería relacionarme con nadie. Fui al bar a divertirme y relajarme, no tenía intenciones de ligar o liarme con nadie. Di vuelta a la página con mi pasado en New York pero eso no significaba que quisiera una relación pronto. No quería compromisos, ni complicar mi estancia en Chicago.

 _ **"...¡Hola extraño! Hoy seremos dos desconocidos que se cruzaron en el camino...".**_ Me reí de nuevo y me dirigí hasta dónde se encontraba Annie, ya de nuevo andaba sola. Seguimos bailando, nuestra espalda y hombros tenían una ligera capa aperlada de sudor.

Él se acercó a nosotras con un grupo de galantes jóvenes tal vez en sus entrados veintes. Ahí en la mitad de la pista al son del merengue (Merenglass - La mujer del pelotero) estábamos un grupo de desconocidos divirtiéndose cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Un chico apuesto de lentes de armazón negro estilo _geek_ y cabello corto castaño oscuro, empezó a bailar conmigo con tremenda destreza, me hacía girar y me envolvía en el pegajoso ritmo caribeño.

Di una vuelta mal y estaba a punto de caer de boca cuándo mi extraño nuevo amigo, me toma de la cintura entre sus fuertes brazos. _**"...A partir de ahora sólo bailarás conmigo...".**_ Me quedé muda por un momento; en cualquier otra situación esa actitud posesiva me hubiera arruinado la noche pero en él se sintió diferente, como un aura protectora.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, yo rodeé mis brazos sobre su cuello. Estábamos frente a frente, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música de salsa romántica (Luis Enrique - Yo no sé mañana). Desde que empezamos a bailar juntos, sus manos no paraban de acariciarme. Al estar tan apretujados en la pista entre tanta gente que había, en más de una ocasión sentí su cálido cuerpo y un creciente abultamiento en su entrepierna. Cada vez eran más continuos los toqueteos entre los dos, yo lo estaba disfrutando mucho y a él parecía gustarle también esa sensación porque ninguno de los dos nos inmutábamos. Pegué mi cuerpo a él sin dejar espacio entre nosotros, posó una de sus manos en mis caderas dando un fuerte látigo hacia un costado y se aventuró a besar mi cuello para luego llegar hasta mis prominentes y carnosos labios. Le seguí el juego y continuamos bailando, besándonos y restregándonos nuestros cuerpos sin parar.

El ritmo de la música había cambiado, escuché entre los tambores y el timbal una melodía familiar, ' _Voy a reír, voy a bailar… Vivir mi vida la la la lá… Voy a reír, voy a gozar… Vivir mi vida la la la lá…'_ (Marc Anthony - Vivir mi vida). Inmediatamente volteé a ver a Annie, cruzamos miradas cómplices; éramos jóvenes e independientes con una vida por delante, con mil y un errores por cometer, con amores y amistades por conocer. _"…Esta noche efectivamente es mía..."._ Me dije dispuesta aventurarme a lo desconocido.

Llevaba un vestido negro con escote cruzado en V, ceñido a mí hasta altura de la cintura de la cual salía una falda corta de gasa, que en cada giro que hacía flotaba en el aire. Regresé mi mirada a mi extraño nuevo amigo, él traía un _look_ urbano; pantalón de mezclilla desgastado con una playera de cuello redondo gris y con chaqueta negra informal. Me recibió con una sonrisa que movió mi interior completamente, yo cada vez estaba más dispuesta arrimándome más a su escultural cuerpo. Brincamos y bailamos al ritmo de la melodía, ya estaba fuera de mí; se atrevió a introducir sus manos por el interior de mi falda acariciándome las piernas y acercándome a su erección, gemí ligeramente con su contacto. Como había tanta gente bailando, medio borracha y a lo suyo, nadie se percató de la escena.

 _ **"…¿Confías en mí?...".**_ Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, asentí con la cabeza y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios. _**"…Espera un momento, no tardo pequeña...".**_ Vi cómo se acercaba a sus acompañantes, les comentaba algo y regresó a mí lado. _**"…Vamos...".**_

Recorrimos las calles de Chicago en su _Mercedes-Benz C300 Coupe_ del año. La expectativa de lo desconocido me empezó a abrumar pero como si él lo supiera, tomó mi mano tranquilizándome, llevándola a sus labios depositando un tierno beso. _**"…No te preocupes princesa...".**_ Mi corazón se detuvo, algo en mí sabía que esta noche sería especial. Sacándome de mis pensamientos me dice: _**"…No tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras. Podemos pasar la noche hablando de nuestros planes a futuro…".**_

Una pequeña risa salió del fondo de mí ser. _**"… Jajajaja, no espero un compromiso…".**_

 _ **"…Tal vez pero no sabes lo que nos depara el mañana…".**_

 _ **"…Por favor, no te equivoques, no hay un mañana para nosotros…".**_

 _ **"…Créeme cuando te digo que sí lo habrá, hay algo en ti que no quiero dejar ir…".**_

 _ **"…¿Algo en mí? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, los dos sabemos que soy la conquista de la noche...".**_

 _ **"…Ahí estás en un error, tú me has conquistado. He caído totalmente en tus encantos y tus misteriosos ojos verdes. No acostumbro a hacer esto…".**_

 _ **"…Yo tampoco, esto es nuevo para mí…".**_

 _ **"…Entonces, dejémonos llevar pequeña. Escribamos nuestra historia…".**_

Iba a articular una mordaz respuesta pero ya habíamos llegado a una torre ultra moderna de _lofts_. Entró al estacionamiento subterráneo dejando su _Benz_ a un costado del vestíbulo de entrada. Rápidamente bajó del auto, caminó hacia mi puerta y muy decididamente tomó mi mano, llevándome directo al elevador. Este abrió las puertas al interior del _hall_ que era preámbulo al lujoso departamento.

Me tomó con una mano mi cintura y con la otra tomó mi cuello, me besó tierna e intensamente. Susurrando sobre mis labios: _**"…Te he traído porque me encantaría hacerte algo que va a dejarte sin aliento…"**_. (LP - Night like this) Con aquellas palabras, ya me había dejado sin aliento, sin respiración, sin consciencia ni pudor; se lo había robado todo. En ese instante, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, busqué la mirada celeste del dueño de mi noche y cuando la hallé, sus manos habían ido a posarse sobre mi estrecha cintura.

Me elevó del suelo para besarme con locura, instintivamente rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, me sostuvo de mis nalgas por debajo de mi vestido. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por aquel extraño al que hacía apenas unas horas conocía. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a un hermoso sofá beige, donde se sentó dejándome a horcadas sobre él. Alcé los brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi vestido volaba por la sala directamente al suelo. Sentí su profunda mirada directamente sobre mis pechos cubiertos tan solo por un ligero _brassiere_ de _Victoria's Secret_ de encaje negro, que estoy segura le provocó una intensa punzada en la punta de su miembro.

Acarició y besó con locura la piel que sobresalía de las cuencas de mi _brassiere_. Dejó un pequeño camino de besos a lo largo del valle de mis senos hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde mordisqueó la clavícula de mi hombro. Sus manos estaban fijas acariciando mis nalgas apenas cubiertas por mis _panties_ estilo cachetero de encaje negro. Los gemidos y ruidos empezaban a llenar el departamento, mis manos tenían vida propia acariciando su firme espalda y revolviendo su espesa cabellera.

Sus labios eran tan dulces que empecé a derretirme poco a poco. Tenía la firme intención de meterle la lengua hasta el fondo, para escudriñar cada rincón y saborearlo entero. La temperatura corporal de ambos se elevó de inmediato, ninguno de los dos podíamos contenernos por mucho tiempo más. Se incorporó colocando sus manos en mi trasero y me incitó a rodear su cadera con mis piernas. El ambiente había empezado a calentarse. Fuimos hasta la habitación donde tiernamente me depositó en una amplia y cómoda cama. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la camiseta y le arañé suavemente la espalda, excitándole tanto que gruñó fuertemente.

Pasó su boca abierta por mi cuello, casi como si me estuviese lamiendo, casi como si me estuviese besando pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Contuve la respiración, ladeé la cabeza ofreciéndole mi garganta, una señal de completa rendición. Se colocó entre mis piernas, apretando con fuerza su miembro contra mi intimidad para que pudiera comprobar lo excitado que estaba, lo caliente que le había puesto una simple desconocida.

Me acarició uno de mis senos y rozó mi pezón por encima del encaje. Más tarde me besó el hombro y siguió acariciándome desde mis mejillas hasta la cintura. Cuando me di cuenta, mis pechos habían sido liberados. El _brassiere_ volaba hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Debió sentir un intenso dolor entre sus piernas al oír un fuerte gemido que me había provocado al pellizcarme la punta de mis pezones, ya que cogió mi muñeca y la llevó hasta sus pantalones, poniendo mi mano sobre su fuerte erección. Y como lo iba sospechando desde el bar, se vio confirmado al instante, tenía un miembro de considerable tamaño y estaba duro como una roca. Sobrepasaba todas mis expectativas, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado antes.

Aflojé el cinturón tratando de liberar a tan esperado visitante, desabroché el botón del pantalón y suavemente deslicé el cierre del mismo. Metí mi mano por debajo del bóxer para arañar con fuerza sus firmes nalgas. Él sin dejarme seguir mi camino, deslizó sus dedos por debajo de mis _panties_ empezado a rozar con ternura mi punto mágico de placer.

Se detuvo mi respiración, mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente mientras él trazaba círculos en el vórtice de mi sexo, justo donde más lo necesitaba; parecía que me conociera de siempre. Deslizó mis _panties_ por mis piernas y curvó sus dedos alrededor de mis tobillos para separarme las extremidades. Se inclinó sobre mí, lamió mi intimidad de una forma lenta y cariñosa, como si dispusiera de todo el día. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, apartó su lengua y retiró sus dedos de mi interior, provocándome un escalofrío que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo vi erguirse en la cama dejando a la vista un torso espectacular, bronceado y fibroso, simplemente perfecto. Me moría por acariciar cada parte de aquel monumento; luego se deshizo de sus pantalones y poco más tarde de su bóxer, revelando una erección monumental que me provocó un nudo en la garganta.

Volvió a agacharse, colocándose sobre mí. Estaba totalmente desinhibida, relajé mis rodillas permitiendo que él separara más mis muslos, bajó su cabeza y lo cubrí de besos. Me entregué por completo, perdiéndome en un mar de deseo que segundo a segundo se acrecentaba. Traté de volver en sí y de concentrarme, entonces me tragué el deseo y le busqué con la mano. En cuanto encontré su miembro, lo rodeé con mi mano. Él apretó los dientes, tensó los hombros y cerró los puños con fuerza. Empecé a deslizar mi mano de arriba abajo; sonreí viendo sus expresiones. Su miembro latía con fuerza entre mis manos, aumenté los movimientos de fricción contra su piel.

Me apartó las manos y se colocó un preservativo; segundos después, su miembro rozaba los pliegues de mi sexo. _"…¡Oh, Dios! Voy a hacerlo. Voy a tener sexo con un desconocido…"._ Me dije apenas logrando tener un poco de cordura. Su firme y viril miembro había empezado a deslizarse en mi interior con lentitud y sumo cuidado, fue tan agradable y placentero. Aquel desconocido era tan caballeroso, tan cuidadoso conmigo que me derretía con solo sentir sus besos en mis mejillas. Con este simple recuerdo ya tendría suficiente para vivir, el problema era que solo hacía un par de horas que nos conocimos y aquello debía terminar tal y como había comenzado.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda cuando este se hundió profundamente en mi interior. Me arqueé hacia él mientras su miembro empezaba a deslizarse con fiereza entre mis paredes vaginales. Él buscó mi boca al momento, como queriendo respirar de mí. Antes de quedar totalmente abrasada por su beso, consiguió de mí un grito placentero. _**"…¡Oh mi Dios!...".**_ Me sujeté a sus bíceps, clavándole mis uñas hasta el fondo, sentí su temblor sobre mi cuerpo.

Se movió con más rapidez, rozando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi sexo, intentando devastarme. No quería ni pude evitar arquear mis caderas una y otra vez hacía él, quería dárselo todo. Tenía mis brazos rodeando su cuello, se mordió el labio en una de sus fuertes embestidas para contener un grito gutural. Luego respiró temblorosamente. Cada duro centímetro de él en mi interior se amoldaba de manera tortuosa, pero lo quería, lo quería allí e iba a aceptarlo durante toda la noche si eso era lo que él quería.

Pronto cambió el ritmo de sus embestidas, volviéndolas, si se podían, aún más veloces. Mi cuerpo se revolvió bajo él, como si quisiera escapar, pero sin querer hacerlo. Lo que se acercaba era fuerte, lo más fuerte que jamás había sentido en mi vida y todo se lo estaba entregando a un desconocido que había conseguido volverme loca en minutos.

Noté un intenso palpitar en mi interior, nuestros latidos se convirtieron en un completo terremoto. Grité una y otra vez, sin poder contenerme, entre gemidos, jadeos y momentos en los que creía que iba a ahogarme. Él llegó al clímax acompañándome, se tensó más y me abrazó rodeándome con su cuerpo, dejando de moverse por un momento pero manteniéndose en mi interior. Salió de mi interior a duras penas, pues no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba dejarme respirar unos momentos para que volviese a recuperar la conciencia.

Se tumbó a mi lado, casi devastado y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme con esos intensos ojos azules. Me observó completamente embelesado; me llevé una mano a mi pecho, miraba al techo con los labios separados y respirando con agitación. Poco a poco mi respiración se normalizó, él seguía observando cada centímetro de mí, podía sentir su mirada, volteé hacia él y con una sonrisa en el rostro me toma de la cintura para acercarme a su ahora relajado cuerpo. Noté su respiración pausada y tranquila, me dio una paz indescriptible que hizo que poco a poco cerrara los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Salgo de la cama lentamente, dejando una almohada en mi ausencia. Pongo mis _panties_ de encaje que se encontraban en el piso de madera, busco mi _brassiere_. _"...Dónde habrá caído tan delicada pieza de lencería..."._ Pienso mientras camino en silencio por la habitación y ahí estaba, al otro lado de la cama. Lo tomo, lo pongo en mí y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, me lavo la cara, hago gárgaras con enjuague bucal y me recojo el pelo en un moño mal logrado. _"...¿Ahora dónde quedó mi vestido?..."._ Voy a la sala de estar y lo veo acostado en el sofá, lo añado a mi cuerpo y busco mi bolso. _"...¡Demonios!... dejé mis pumps en la habitación..."_. Regresé sigilosamente y en total silencio por mis zapatos, agaché mi cuerpo por debajo de la cama pero solo encontré uno. _"...¡Con un carajo! ¿Ahora dónde está el otro?..."_.

Alzo la mirada y lo vi ahí durmiendo de lado, casi en la misma posición como lo había dejado, las cobijas mal acomodadas dejaban al descubierto su musculosa espalda, fácilmente puedo observar su trasero firme y aterciopelado. Suspiré, tengo que admitirlo he perdido valiosos minutos de mi huida observándolo.

Me concentro de nuevo en la búsqueda de mi _pump_ perdido, me volteo hacia el _walking_ _closet_ para ver si no cayó por allá. En eso siento su firme mano sujetándome de espalda por la cintura, me acerca a él y puedo sentir su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. _**"...¿Buscabas esto pequeña?...".**_ Me dijo en un susurro justo sobre mi oreja mostrándome el zapato perdido que lo tenía en su mano. Siento una corriente eléctrica que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo al contacto de su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello y antes de perderme en un mar de placer, agarro mis cosas y con prisa salgo de la habitación. Se me hace tarde para ir al hospital, debo salir de ese _loft_ con la mayor dignidad posible y lo más rápido que se pueda.

Ya atravesaba el _living_ cuando él sale como una especie de Dios Griego, usando simplemente un bóxer negro de licra, dejando poco a la imaginación. _**"...¿No te quedas a desayunar? ¡Hago unos 'omelettes du fromage' espectaculares!...".**_ Me dijo en un perfecto francés. _"...Vaya, ¿Quién es este increíble hombre?..."._ Pienso por una fracción de segundo.

No puedo apartar la mirada al monumental hombre que tengo de frente, es justo como lo recuerdo. Un joven entrado en sus treintas; alto, bastante alto, le calculo como 1.95 m; con un cuerpo atlético y firme, su espalda ancha y bien torneadas piernas; su cabellera ondulada y rubia en un corte urbano ligeramente largo; una cara extremadamente varonil y segura de sí misma, enmarcada con una barba de leñador perfectamente cuidada. _"...Oh, oh. Ay Candy… ¡Huye! Creo que se dio cuenta que lo estás observando..."._ Pienso completamente sonrojada, cuál adolescente en secundaria. Ya justo a la altura de la puerta de salida.

 _ **"...No, gracias. Ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y tengo cosas por hacer..."**_. Respondo aceleradamente, tomando el pomo de la puerta para seguir con mi camino.

 _ **"...¡Ohhh vamos, quédate! Prometo portarme bien, llevarte sana y salva a tu departamento...".**_ Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y mirándome completamente embelesado con esos ojos cristalinos azul cielo.

 _"...¡Damn it!... Pero que rayos piensa ese hombre..."._ Trato de articular mi _speech_ de salida, algo simple y digno que cierre este episodio.

 _ **"...Enserio, muchas gracias pero debo irme... Ha sido una increíble noche... no acostumbro hacer esto... adiós...".**_

 _ **"...Para mí también ha sido una noche muy especial, por favor quédate...".**_

 _ **"...No lo creo gracias, mis horarios son complicados y esto sólo fue de una noche...".**_

 _ **"...Al menos dime tu nombre por favor... deja que te llame para ir a cenar, no puedo dejarte ir...".**_

 _ **"...Quedamos que sin nombres, sin pasados ni futuros... adiós me tengo que ir...".**_ Abro la puerta y corro al _hall_ lo más rápido que pueda, no le doy tiempo que reaccione. A lo lejos escucho: **"** _ **...¡Pequeña espera!..."**_ pero ya el ascensor cerró las puertas.

Camino un par de cuadras y tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido al departamento, tengo apenas dos horas para presentarme al hospital. (P!nk - Walk of Shame) _"...Ay mujer, sí hicieran una historia de la noche de ayer se llamaría: 'Reckless, perdiendo la razón'... y es que sí, efectivamente perdí totalmente el raciocinio ayer..."._ Pienso dejando atrás esa fabulosa torre de _lofts_ _dejando atrás esa espectacular noche_ _._ Veo pasar edificios y calles, cada vez estoy más cerca de casa.

Llego al departamento son casi las 7AM, Annie debe estar profundamente dormida al menos eso espero, ya que no tengo ánimo de contar ni media palabra de lo sucedido, ella solita puede muy bien imaginarse toda mi aventura de ayer, ya que me vio salir con él del antro. Entro al departamento, todo está en silencio. _**"...Excelente, Annie sigue dormida...".**_

Me ducho rápido, salgo de baño envuelta en mi toalla rumbo a mi cuarto y sale Annie en su pijama infantil de _Snoppy_ con una sonrisa pícara como diciéndome: _"...¡Te he cachado Candy!..."._ Gracias a Dios no preguntó nada y regresó a dormir. Ya en mi habitación me visto lo más rápido que puedo, me quedan exactamente treinta minutos para llegar al trabajo.

Ya voy de salida, volteo al espejo que está en el vestíbulo de entrada y veo una cara claramente demacrada por la noche anterior. _"...Mis ojeras son de lo peor, ¡Maldición! ¿Con esta cara de espanto me vio? ¿Y aun así quería que me quede a desayunar?..."._ Me detengo y corro a mi tocador a ponerme un poco de maquillaje, algo sencillo, sólo para ocultar los estragos de ayer. _"...¡Bien Candy, ya te ves cómo una persona decente!..."_. Me miro de nuevo al espejo creo haber visto algo. _"...¡Brillante Candy, tienes tremendo hickey en el cuello! Por favor Dios, haz que logre sobrevivir este día..."_. Me pongo una bufanda ligera color carmín, luce muy bien con mi uniforme, es una ventaja estar en pleno otoño a nadie le parecerá raro.

El _walk of shame_ lo realizo yendo al hospital, solo camino unas cuantas calles para llegar a mi destino; sí, así de cerca está el departamento. Tengo entrecerrados los ojos porque no soporto ni la menor radiación lumínica; la cabeza me da un poco de vueltas y tengo revuelto el estómago; a mi mente van llegando los _flashbacks_ de él acariciando mi cuerpo, de cómo mi interior temblaba unido a él, de sus intensos besos que me dejaron sin aire y del completo _blackout_ después de la apasionada entrega.

He llegado diez minutos tarde pero entre el ajetreo del evento nadie notó mi falta. Estoy en la sala de enfermeras esperando que inicie la inauguración; platico escasamente con mis compañeras, la verdad es que me siento un poco mal, la resaca física y moral no es para mí. _"…Prometo no volverlo a hacer…"._ Pienso mientras tomo una taza de café bien cargado.

Ya empieza el evento, el Dr. Lawrence M. Kaufman es el jefe del departamento de Cirugía Pediátrica, toma la palabra primeramente agradeciendo al personal que diligentemente atiende a cientos de niños anualmente, también hace mención de las nuevas instalaciones y servicios que se ofrecerán al público en general, por último hace referencia a los benefactores que hicieron posible las mejoras al hospital.

Y en ese momento, mi corazón se acelera cuál toro de lidia desbocado en la fiesta de San Fermín; ahí está él, enfundado en un traje ejecutivo de chaqueta corte italiano de dos botones color azul plumbago en combinación de pantalón recto. _"...¡Carajo!... ¿De los 2.7 millones de habitantes que hay en la ciudad de Chicago... precisamente tenía que pasar la noche con el accionista mayoritario del hospital?... ¡Menuda suerte Candy!..."._

Regreso de mis pensamientos para escuchar las últimas frases del Dr. Kaufman. _**"...Demos un fuerte y caluroso aplauso al Señor William Albert Andrew, que gracias a su enorme colaboración podemos atender a pacientes de escasos recursos que...".**_ Dejo de escuchar, debo salir de ahí y encerrarme en el baño hasta que todo esto termine. Trato de moverme pero estoy casi al frente, cualquier intento se notará mucho. _"...Piensa Candy, piensa..."._

Negro, todo está en un profundo y oscuro vacío. Abro los ojos lentamente por segunda vez en las pocas horas que lleva mí mañana. Estoy acostada en el suelo, él con ternura sostiene mi cabeza y su brazo firme soporta mi espalda. _"...Más profundo no puede ser este pozo en el que he caído..."._ Pienso tratando de levantarme de dónde estoy.

 _ **"...No has desayunado, ¿Verdad pequeña?...".**_ Me dijo con una seductora voz grave, una linda sonrisa en el rostro y guiñando su bello ojo izquierdo agrega: _**"...No acepto un NO por respuesta, ¡Vamos!...".**_

Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, trato de pronunciar palabra pero nada sale de boca, mi voz se apagó como mi mente hace unos momentos.

 _ **"...Gracias...".**_ Finalmente sale de mí ser en un ligero silbido. _**"...No te sientas comprometido por lo de anoche, enserio muchas gracias pero ya va empezar mi turno en el hospital...".**_ Susurro cerca de su oído para no levantar sospechas, ya demasiadas miradas tenía encima.

 _ **"...¿Comprometido? Te equivocas, no me siento comprometido a nada, simplemente..."**_

No dejo que termine su frase. _"...No necesito escuchar promesas que ambos sabemos que no se van a cumplir..."._ Pienso acomodando bien mi uniforme y mi cabello. _**"...Quedamos que sin nombres, sin pasados ni futuros...".**_

 _ **"...Quedaste mi hermosa dama...".**_ Me contesta firmemente tomándome de la mano sin permitirme irme de ahí. (Carla Bruni - Quelqu'Un M'a Dit)

Abro la boca para contestar pero no deja que diga nada más; ahí de pie, agarra mi cintura, me eleva hasta su fuerte pecho y frente a todos me besa como sí el mundo se acabara en ese instante. Parece que solo estamos nosotros dos en lo alto de una colina, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y el verde campo a nuestro alrededor nos envuelve en una atmósfera mágica. Las sensaciones ahora percibo no son solo de deseo, son de amor. _"...Pero que estupideces piensas Candy..."._ Me digo a mi misma, abro los ojos y trato de alejarlo un poco de mi cuerpo, recuperar la cordura y la dignidad robada en ese instante.

 _ **"...Shhh... Calla pequeña... No necesito saber tu nombre aún para saber que pasaré todas mis mañanas desayunando contigo...".**_

 _Continuará.._ _._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar o compartir sus experiencias. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios, a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 _ **¡ . . . GRACIAS . . . !**_


	2. Two in a row

**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este fic empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso._ ** _Este capítulo contiene descripciones detalladas con alto contenido sexual, favor de abstenerse de leer si no es adecuada para usted la lectura._** _Hay momentos dónde la música juega especial papel en la historia así que les invito a checar el soundtrack de este loco fic. En la historia estará marcado entre paréntesis el nombre de la canción._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 ** _~ Two in a Row ~_**

 _ **"...¡Pequeña espera!...".**_ (Daryl Hall & John Oates - You Make My Dreams) Grito en un vago intento por detenerla, trato de ir tras de ella pero en mi intento tropiezo con la mesita del _living_. _"…¡Que mierda hace esto aquí!…"._ Me golpeo el dedo meñique del pie con la punta de la mesa cafetera, dando pequeños saltos de dolor, corro a mi habitación; cojo el móvil con una mano, marco al _lobby_ para que detengan a esa pequeña bribona que se ha ido sin dejarme su nombre, con la mano libre busco por el vestidor un pantalón y un _hoodie_ para salir a su encuentro. _"…O tal vez al Sr. Smith le encuentre encantador mi casual aspecto mañanero…"._ Pienso mirándome por un momento y rio imaginando la cara de espanto del portero viéndome en ropa interior. Trato rápidamente de ponerme el pantalón, por fin me contesta: _**"…¿Aló? Sr. Smith buen día, la chica que acaba de bajar… Sí, sí, la de cabello rubio… Dígale que me espere… ¿Cómo? ¿Se fue?...".**_ Caigo de bruces al suelo con medio pantalón en mis rodillas. _**"…¡Con un demonio!...".**_ Grito desesperado aun con el celular en la oreja. _**"…Disculpe, ¡No! No fue a usted… No se preocupe, muchas gracias… Hasta luego Sr. Smith…".**_ Me levanto adolorido no tuve tiempo ni de meter las manos; la cara me duele, espero que no salgan moretones habrá fotógrafos en la inauguración y no creo que después de años de ausencia lo primero que vean de mí sea una cara demacrada y con golpes.

Me desnudo; camino unos pasos hasta el ventanal de la habitación para absorber los primeros rayos del sol, dejo que mi cuerpo se bañe de esa hermosa y radiante sensación mañanera; estiro los brazos tratando de aliviar el dolor por la caída, respiro profundamente ampliando mi pecho, dejo que el aire fresco de la mañana entre a mis pulmones.

Hago apenas unos veinte minutos de ejercicio; unas cuantas abdominales, _push up_ s y un par _burpees_. Entro al cuarto de baño, me veo al espejo, hace tiempo que no me veía con detenimiento. _"…Cinco años Albert, cinco años…"._ Pienso aun con sufrimiento, la nostalgia llega de nuevo como un viejo amigo. Entro a la ducha, dejo caer por un par de minutos agua helada a mi cara, mi cuerpo reacciona erizándose hasta el grado de sentir calor, esto me hace recordar que sigo vivo. Termino de ducharme, odio la sensación de la toalla así que aplico el secado al natural. Camino al vestidor, tomo un bóxer lo pongo en mí, doy vueltas alrededor buscando cómo vestirme para la ocasión, llevo seis meses sin usar traje ejecutivo. _ **"…¡Tío!..".**_ Escucho desde el _living_ , mis sobrinos han llegado lo cual me parece excelente necesito su ayuda. Salgo de la habitación para encontrarme con ese trío de mozalbetes fisgoneando por todo el departamento. _**"…Buenos días, según recuerdo sigue siendo de mala educación husmear en lo ajeno...".**_ Digo seguido de una estruendosa carcajada, se han pegado tremendo susto al escuchar mi voz.

 _ **"…¡Ay vamos tío, no se altere! Ya a su edad, las emociones fuertes pueden afectarlo…".**_

 _ **"…Muy gracioso Archivald… ¡Dale! Ve y usa el poco talento que tienes… la inauguración es a las 9AM… Cómo ves no sé qué vestir…".**_

 _ **"…'EXCÉNTRICO MILLONARIO LLEGA EN PAÑOS MENORES AL PRESTIGIOSO HOSPITAL ANN ROBERT H. LURIE'… Piénsalo Albert, sería trending topic por días…".**_ Comenta Archie en son de burla mientras se dirige a mi habitación.

Desde el _living_ veo que mi sobrino no deja de abrir y cerrar compulsivamente las gavetas de la cocina. _**"...Para Anthony, ¿Qué pasa?...".**_

 _ **"…¡Venga tío! ¿Qué has comido en estos días?... La alacena tiene un par de laterías totalmente inservibles, en la nevera apenas y tienes jugo de naranja… Albert, ¡Por Dios!... Tu cocina está completamente vacía…".**_ Comenta un sorprendido y muy preocupado Anthony.

 _ **"…Vaya, y yo que pensaba preparar para desayunar omelettes. ¡Demonios, que vergüenza iba a pasar!...".**_ Digo despreocupadamente.

 _ **"…Tranquilo Albert, no te preocupes por nosotros aún nos puedes invitar al Bow Truss pero por tu cara, sospecho que de una chica rubia estás hablando… ¿Eh?... ¡Picarón!...".**_

 _ **"…Estás muy chaval para saberlo, háblame cuando te salgan pelos Stear…".**_ Me rio amistosamente. _"…Sí, efectivamente de una pequeña rubia estoy hablando…"._ Pienso recordando la intensa noche que pasé a su lado. Tengo la energía renovada y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; extrañaba el aire y el bullicio de la ciudad, extrañaba estar rodeado de mi familia.

Poco más de una hora George mi fiel asesor, pasa por nosotros en la camioneta de la empresa, un _Cadillac Escalade Platinum_ blindado del año; debo admitir que regresar a esta vida me abruma un poco. En mi trayecto veo el ir y venir de la gente, reconozco de nuevo la ciudad, la hago propia otra vez; escucho el murmuro de mis sobrinos, sé que se preocupan por mí, no he estado bien en los últimos años. _"…Seré feliz, por ellas…"._ Pienso con determinación recordando ese fatal accidente que me dejó absolutamente solo y sumido en una gran depresión de la que apenas unos meses atrás había dejado.

Tengo 32 años, soy _CEO_ del corporativo familiar _ABC Financial Group Inc. au_ nque los últimos seis meses viví en Sudáfrica apoyando en la reserva natural _Kruger National Park_ como parte de mi recuperación después de casi cinco años de la pérdida de mi esposa Gabrielle y mi adorada hija Isabelle; hoy en día sería una princesa de seis años. (Of Monsters and Men – Love Love)

Estuve sumergido en un espeso mar negro por años; habían días que no podía ni vestirme, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas; siempre había una voz en mi cabeza que me mantenía ahí, ahogado y completamente destrozado. Algunos días no sabía si estaba equivocado o sí tenía razón, mi mente divagaba entre recuerdos, pesadillas y futuros inexistentes. Caí en lo más bajo hace más de un año; intenté suicidarme, ya tenía todo preparado, dejé una simple nota sobre mi cama: _"…Te has marchado, te vi desaparecer. Todo lo que queda atrás es un fantasma de ti, ahora estoy hechos pedazos; sólo déjame ir, pronto nos veremos otra vez…"._ Después de ese momento mis recuerdos son vagos, estuve unos meses en una clínica que con ayuda de mis sobrinos, mi hermana, mi tía, varios doctores y terapeutas salí adelante. Para ese entonces todavía no estaba listo para regresar al corporativo y a las responsabilidades, así que partí al África a recuperar parte del sentido de la vida.

Todo a partir de esa decisión fue mejorando, comprendí que la vida es un carrusel que nunca deja de girar, uno puede bajarse pero este seguirá girando, sólo hay que tomar valor y volverse a subir. En una calurosa tarde en la sabana africana, después de un arduo día en la reserva pensé: _"…Voy a vivir toda mi vida con el infeliz recuerdo de su muerte o prefiero vivir con el dulce recuerdo de ellas… No eres la única persona que vive tristes recuerdos Albert… Alégrate y averigua como debes vivir de ahora en adelante…"._ Así fue como después de eso regresé a Chicago a continuar mi vida, a vivir honrándolas, a dejarme de cobardías.

 _ **"...¡Albert!...".**_ Escucho de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y regresando al presente.

 _ **"...Te digo Anthony, la edad claramente lo ha dejado sordo...".**_ Comenta Archie provocando risas entre mis sobrinos.

 _ **"...Ay hermano, déjalo en paz está perdido entre las piernas de una bella dama de verde mirada y brillante melena rubia... Jajajaja...".**_

 _ **"...¡Alistear Cornwall!...".**_ Digo alzando la voz. _ **"...Te regresaré a aprender modales con la Tía Elroy, un caballero no tiene memoria ni comparte sus intimidades...".**_ Comento realmente molesto por la indiscreción de mi sobrino.

 _ **"…Disculpa tío…".**_ Responde Stear claramente apenado por su imprudente comentario, Archie y Anthony se quedaron boquiabiertos por mi intempestiva actitud.

 _ **"…Albert, ¿Te ha gustado The Underground Chicago?...".**_ Pregunta Anthony para cambiar de tema y alivianar el espeso ambiente que se formó. _**"…Es el lugar de moda por excelencia, realmente es muy cotizado...".**_ Continúa la plática de manera informal y relajada.

 _ **"…Me ha encantado, aquí la nena de Archie no quería ir…".**_ Comento riéndome haciendo tregua entre todos; tal vez en otro momento no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, pero mí actuar de ayer en la noche fue totalmente inusual y esa rubia no era una chica cualquiera para dejarla en boca de todos. _**"…Pero le agradezco a Stear que haya insistido. Me he divertido mucho, hace años que no me encontraba tan relajado...".**_

 _ **"…Bueno Albert, para eso están los hermanos…".**_ Comenta Stear guiñándome el ojo, dándome a entender que como siempre todo está bien entre nosotros. Ellos son mis compañeros de vida, crecimos juntos y a pesar de nuestras diferencias de edades, sabemos que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Ellos son parte importante de que hoy esté vivo; me apoyaron en el corporativo durante mi ausencia involucrándose antes de tiempo en el negocio y ahora, casi como conejillo de indias, pretenden hacer todo lo posible para que rehaga mi vida. Esos tres mequetrefes son los que me motivaron a ir ayer al bar por un par de tragos. Agradezco profundamente que me hayan obligado, ya que hace varios años que no tenía una noche tan espectacular como la que pasé, agradezco las casualidades de la vida que puso a esa hermosa dama en mi camino.

Estábamos camino al antro; yo manejaba sobre la avenida _The Magnificent Mile_ sin un rumbo claro de a dónde ir ya que Archie y Stear aún discutían sobre a qué antro de moda ir; a mí ni me interesaba su conversación, yo estaba yendo meramente por compromiso.

 _ **"…Vamos ya no discutan por niñerías. Sólo será un rato, un par de tragos, algo tranquilo, el lugar es lo de menos… No quisiera trasnochar, mañana debo asistir temprano al hospital…".**_ Comenté, realmente me estaban dando dolor de cabeza el par Cornwall.

 _ **"…¿Ya empezamos con los achaques tío?... Seguro que ya ni las caderas puedes mover...".**_ Respondió divertido Archie, es apenas cinco años menor que yo pero tiene una enferma fijación por mi edad.

 _ **"…¡Hombre Anímate! Mañana que llegue Anthony volveremos a salir, no podrás negarte a tu sobrino consentido… 'The Golden Boy'…".**_

 _ **"…¿Son celos lo que percibo mi querido Stear?... Jajajaja… Ya veremos, no prometo nada. Mañana tengo agenda llena...".**_

Llegamos, la entrada del bar estaba atascada de gente, dejé el _Benz_ al _valet parking_. Mis sobrinos como peces en el agua, usando las ventajas de ser un Andrew bajaron como _rockstars_ en alfombra roja, definitivamente hacer fila y esperar no era para ellos. Entré honestamente con bajas expectativas pero observé el lugar, las personas y al instante el ambiente informal y relajado me encantó.

Las luces, la buena música y el buen gusto hacían que ese antro fuera uno de los más cotizados de la ciudad. Mis sobrinos como jóvenes y asiduos al lugar, sin problemas se fueron abriendo paso entre la gente, yo iba poco atrás de ellos viendo las sutiles y descaradas miradas que algunas jovencitas posaban sobre ellos. Por un momento los perdí de vista; una chica se me acercó bastante intimidante, con delicadeza y amabilidad me zafé de su agarre y me dirigí hacia la barra del lugar. Ahora entiendo porque Archie se mofa de mi edad; me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, empecé mi relación con Gabrielle cuándo apenas tenía 20 años; siempre fuimos muy serios y reservados, así que frecuentar bares y largas horas de fiesta nunca estuvo en mi rutina.

Me senté en una periquera que se encontraba en el bar, pedí un _scotch_ en las rocas. _"…Por la cara del mesero, debo ser el único que pide un trago de abuelo…"._ Pensé girando el banquillo y apoyando mis codos en la barra. A lo lejos, en la pista observó a Stear y Archie muy alegres conversando al oído con un par de chicas. Archie con toda su galanura se acercó a una bella chica de intensos ojos azules y un cabello lacio negro con estrafalarias luces rosas, esta se volteó a su amiga, platicaron breves instante y se caminó hacia donde me encontraba.

Realmente era hermosa; el vestido que usaba le quedaba a la perfección, el negro de su atuendo contrastaba bastante con su blanca piel y su abundante melena rubia. Pasó junto a mí y ni se dio por enterada de mi presencia, pidió unos tragos algo exóticos para mi gusto. Volteó a ver a su amiga y acto seguido tomó un _shot_ de tequila, yo estaba completamente maravillado de tan audaz actitud. _**"…¿Andas sola?...".**_ Le dije tratando de llamar su atención. _"…¡Pero que pendejo eres Albert! ¡Obvio que no está sola si no has dejado de verla!..."._ Me reclamé por un momento, agradecí que las penumbras del lugar para que no vea mi rostro sonrojado cual adolescente. Platicamos breves momentos, su espontaneidad me tenía totalmente cautivado. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde está su amiga y mis sobrinos.

 _"…Esto no se queda así…"._ Pensé dirigiéndome hacia la pista, debo admitir que ayer fue una noche llena de sorpresas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado la destreza con la que baila mi sobrino Stear, ni lo cotizado que es Archie con las chicas. _"…Vaya sí me he perdido de ellos…"._ Me dije agradeciendo de estar de nuevo a su lado.

Como un giro del destino, cayó la chica dorada en mis brazos. _"…Tonto de mí sí la suelto…"._ Pensé aferrándome a su cintura, ella tomó mi cuello como una extensión más de su cuerpo y bailamos al ritmo de salsa. Tenerla tan cerca de mí hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara, un 'pequeño' abultamiento empezó a formarse en mi entrepierna; pensé que la iba a asustar, ya veía en mí tremenda bofetada pero sus caderas no se despegaban de las mías, la fricción y el contoneo cada vez era más intenso. _"…Ella lo está disfrutando con la misma intensidad que yo…"_. Pensé mientras bailamos un poco más, acrecentando la pasión entre los dos; la electricidad que su cuerpo emanaba estaba cegando mi mente.

En un acto totalmente espontáneo e intrépido tomé sus labios reclamándolos como míos, no me rechazó. Estaba envuelto entre las redes del deseo y la pasión; me sentía joven otra vez, la felicidad entraba por los poros de mi piel, la sensación de vacío se llenaba con un aroma de vainilla y rosas. _**"…¿Confías en mí?…".**_ Le dije audazmente, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me besó confirmando que la química que sentía no la estaba inventando, que no era mi mente jugándome malas pasadas.

Me acerqué a mis sobrinos, para dejar unas cuantas instrucciones. _**"...Archivald, por favor averigua el nombre de la chica con la que bailas, sí puedes también en dónde localizarla. Stear considero que eres el más sensato, por favor que le hablen al Sr. Wilson para que venga por ustedes. ¡POR NINGÚN MOTIVO MANEJEN EN MAL ESTADO! ¿Se entendió?...".**_ Asintieron a mis peticiones y los dejé que sigan disfrutando la noche.

Salimos del lugar agarrados de la mano, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Manejé por las calles de Chicago hasta el _loft_ , por un momento me detuve a pensar sí realmente ella estaba consciente de lo que venía. La conversación fue algo extraña, una combinación entre seguridad, incertidumbre y aventura. Subimos por el elevador, yo tomé con seguridad su cintura arrimándola hacia mí cuerpo, la abracé con fuerza cómo evitando que se arrepienta.

En el dintel de la puerta la tomé entre mis brazos, delicadamente tome su cuello y me incliné hacia ella, besé sus tiernos labios y como si fuera una ligera pluma, la alcé hacia mí para besarla con locura, sus piernas se entrelazaron a mi cintura y sus brazos se posaron en mi cuello. La ropa empezó a estorbar y fue cayendo por el living, la llevé a horcadas a la habitación. Besé con delicadeza sus senos, mordisqueé sus erizados pezones, saboreé cada centímetro de su tersa piel; simplemente la devoré cuál fruto prohibido.

Ya no podía más, debía hacerla mía; con delicadeza me introduje a ella, no quería lastimarla. Un potente gemido me hizo saber que se sentía cómoda, su beso cada vez era más intenso. Sentía sus movimientos coordinarse con los míos, las embestidas cada vez fueron más vigorosas y con mayor rapidez. Arqueaba sus caderas para profundizar la penetración, sus gemidos eran fuertes, escucharla me hacía perder la razón. Sentir su interior amoldarse a mi miembro, cómo guante, provocó en mí un ahogado grito gutural. Ya no quedaba más, estábamos en el vórtice máximo del placer; sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, sus fuertes gemidos y los espasmos de su interior, me comprobó que había llegado a un intenso orgasmo, la acompañé en ese recorrido.

Caí devastado, veía su respiración agitada volverse poco a poco más pausada. Estaba completamente hipnotizado, la tenue iluminación del exterior creaba un haz de luz que enfatizaba su perfil; desde su bella nariz respingada, pasando por su pronunciado busto perdiéndose entre sus torneadas piernas. No esperé más y la tomé de la cintura para acurrucar mi cuerpo al de ella.

La abracé de espaldas por la cintura, acomodé mi cuerpo como un escudo protector sobre el de ella. Sentí como su respiración se volvía serena y calmada. _"...¿Qué tienes mujer que me traes loco?..."._ Reflexioné ante mi acto totalmente posesivo, liberé poco a poco su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba con mi brazo aun debajo de su bello rostro.

Ella se movió ligeramente hacia mi costado, pude sentir su firme _derrière_ sobre el costado mi cadera. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo calma mi mente pero yo no logré dormir. Estaba asombrado por mi audaz actuar de la noche; mil pensamientos venían a mi mente, de repente sentí un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo. _**"...¿Tienes frío?...".**_ Le pregunté jalando las cobijas para cubrirle su aterciopelado cuerpo de sirena. _**"...Un poco...".**_ Fue su simple respuesta, ya me estaba levantando para ir por más cobijas cuando me tomó totalmente desprevenido de la mano, se volteó a mi lado y viéndome fijamente a los ojos me dijo: _**"...Pero sé cómo me lo puedes quitar...".**_ Subiéndose a horcadas sobre mí pelvis portando únicamente una pícara y amplia sonrisa, en sus ojos podía leer el deseo.

 _"...¿Quién es esta ninfa nocturna?..."._ Pensé, mientras observaba con detenimiento a mi hermosa acompañante. Su rostro jovial y refinado envuelve sus intensos ojos color esmeralda, sus cejas y pestañas son tupidas en castaño claro. Su nariz respingada adornada como un cielo estrellado, por pequeñas pecas; su boca pequeña y carnosa color cereza. Una melena despeinada de bucles rubios que le cubre hasta después de los hombros, bajando por su bello y blanquecino cuello. Sus senos aún enrojecidos por mis mordiscos, se irguen frente a mí, noté por primera vez un sensual tatuaje en su costado izquierdo, justo debajo de su busto a la altura de sus costillas. Continúe mi inspección hasta llegar a su pequeño ombligo y sus prominentes caderas.

 _ **"…Bueno, sí es que quieres...".**_ Me dijo con voz tímida sacándome de mi escrutinio; debí tardar varios minutos viéndola que mi actuar la hizo dudar, justo estaba por quitar su rodilla de la cama cuando como bólido levanté mi espalda hasta topar con su pecho, mis firmes manos sujetaron con fuerzas sus caderas aprisionándola sobre mi cuerpo. La besé desenfrenadamente, mordisque su labio inferior cómo sí mi vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos viajaron libremente hacia mi rostro para posarse alrededor de mi cuello. (Kings of Leon - Sex on Fire)

El calor empezaba a emanar de nuestros cuerpos, mis manos se situaron sobre su respingón trasero, ella empezó un sensual vaivén sobre mí; con decisión agarré firmemente sus nalgas, restregué con fuerza mi creciente erección sobre los pliegues de su sexo. Todo su cuerpo parecía arder, percibía el retumbar de su corazón ya acelerado, empezamos de nuevo un intenso encuentro. Ella arqueaba la espalda, dejándome totalmente expuesto su hermoso y sugerente busto. Una de mis manos se posó sobre su seno, sus pezones estaban totalmente erizados y puntiagudos, la otra sujetaba con fiereza su estrecha cintura. Al sentir sus delicados dedos entre mi cabello, una corriente eléctrica traspasó mi cuerpo desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta más allá de mi abdomen.

Besé la base de su cuello, mordiendo levemente su hombro; varios de sus gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación. Estábamos totalmente poseídos, la delicadeza del encuentro anterior se había ido por completo. Sostuve por un momento el aliento y llevé mi boca hasta sus senos, rocé con mi lengua sus tirantes y sensibles pezones; los lamí en círculos, succionando con locura el dulce sabor a vainilla y rosas de su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos sujetaron con fuerza mi cabeza sobre su pecho, embraveciendo mi actuar.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada y rápida, sentí sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, los movimientos de su cadera eran intensos, podía sentir su húmeda excitación haciendo fricción sobre mi latente miembro. _**"…¡Oh mi Dios!...".**_ Escuché vigorosamente salir de su boca, señal del fuerte orgasmo que sintió.

Alejó mi cuerpo del suyo tendiéndome sobre la cama; su mirada me estremeció en el fondo de mi ser. Ella era una diosa felina y yo era su presa. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas y oscurecidas, sus manos parecían garras arañando mi pecho. Luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja tranquilamente, mordiendo y suspirando sobre ella.

Recorrió con su lengua mi cuello y devoró una vez más mi boca, entregándome pasión, deseo, lujuria y mucho más, sabía combinar cada cosa a la perfección, esta pequeña rubia era ideal. Siguió su camino por mi pecho deteniéndose sobre mis tetillas, mi cuerpo estaba tenso; las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir no se describían con facilidad.

Continuó una línea húmeda de besos y caricias sobre mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi erguida y pujante erección; con su impetuosa mano fijó la base de mi pene, solté un gruñido casi angustioso. Me tenía sometido y rendido a sus pies, me quería ver completamente acabado de placer. Su otra mano se extendía sobre mi pecho como queriendo evitar que me moviera. Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre mí piel, se deslizaba con calma de arriba abajo mi rígido y potente miembro; movía sus manos con firmeza, con esmero me lamía y succionaba haciéndome tocar las estrellas, sus movimientos eran sincronizados.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando tan íntimo y sensual acto, empecé a sentir unos brutales espasmos que me llevaban por el camino de la locura y total perdición. _**"…¡Ahhh!... Para…".**_ Dije en un gutural y salvaje sonido, sabía lo que venía después de eso; levantó su cuerpo desnudo para observar en mí su gran logro, giré levemente hacia el buró tomé un paquete y me coloqué un preservativo.

Con determinación tomó mi pene, levantó sus caderas y se deslizó suavemente sobre él; su sexo estaba totalmente humedecido debido al _foreplay_ anterior. La facilidad con la que me deslizaba en su interior sobrepasaba lo humanamente posible, ya estaba envuelto entre sus paredes vaginales; ella se quedó quieta por unos segundos.

Lentamente empezó a moverse sobre mí, poco a poco sus movimientos se hacían más vigorosos y constantes; mis manos se posaron sobre los costados de sus caderas. Esa imagen de ella sobre mí se quedará grabada en mi mente por mucho tiempo; su hermoso cuerpo de reloj de arena totalmente expuesto a mí, ella arqueaba su espalda dejando caer su cabeza y su larga cabellera hacia atrás; una perfecta línea curva se creaba desde su vientre hasta llegar a su hermoso cuello.

Me sentía totalmente dominado, bailaba al son que ella marcaba. En un arranque posesivo y de querer controlar la situación, deslicé mis dedos hasta llegar a su pubis y ahí empecé a ajar con firmeza en movimientos circular su punto máximo de placer. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más acelerados igual que sus movimientos, abrió bien sus enormes y bellos ojos esmeraldas buscando los míos. Gemí y jadeé con intensidad, agarré sus nalgas para empujarlas contra mí. El contacto visual era intenso, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y mis espasmos se incrementaban. _**"…¡Aaahhh!...".**_ Grité con fuerza temblando ligeramente, fue un intenso y nada controlado orgasmo, había llegado al límite.

(José González - Stay alive) Ella dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío; vientre contra vientre, pecho contra pecho, corazón contra corazón. Estoy seguro que podía escuchar los latidos de mi desbocado ritmo cardiaco. Casi un minuto después, solté todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones; ella se acostó de un lado enroscada a mí, su respiración entrecortada hacía que pudiera sentir sus tersos senos, enredó sus piernas entre las mías. La abracé con fuerza, su cabeza se situó sobre mi hombro; besé su frente y con ternura acaricié su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. _**"…Me gustas mucho pequeña…".**_ Le dije en un susurro que no estoy seguro si escuchó. A los pocos minutos su calmada respiración me arrulló, por primera vez en años me sentía completo.

 _ **"…Señor Andrew hemos llegado, acuérdese de pronunciar algunas palabras antes del tradicional corte de listón…".**_ Me comenta George, sacándome de nuevo de mis recuerdos de la apasionada noche de ayer. El evento comienza sin mayores contratiempos, el Dr. Kaufman toma la palabra y poco a poco dejo de prestar atención; mi mente vaga entre viejas y dolorosas memorias vividas mezcladas a nuevas y excitantes historias por experimentar. _"…Nota mental: Hablar con Archie en privado sobre la chica de ayer…"._ Pienso recordando mí peculiar encargo. Mi conciencia quiere reclamar mi proceder de la noche anterior, pero no se lo permito; he estado solo por mucho tiempo, no soy un mujeriego ni pretendo empezar a serlo. _"…No puedo sacarla de mi mente, debo verla de nuevo…"._ Los aplausos me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

 _ **"…Señor Andrew, lo escuchamos…".**_ Me dice amablemente el Dr. Kaufman ofreciendo la palabra al frente del _staff_ médico. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, doy varios pasos al frente para dar unas breves palabras de agradecimiento y reafirmar la estrecha colaboración entre el corporativo y los miembros del proyecto infantil. He dado varios discursos a lo largo de mi vida así que conozco las reglas, conocer a tu audiencia, hablar fuerte y con determinación, mirar por encima del hombro pero a mí me gusta entablar el contacto humano, mirar a los ojos; de pronto como una luz al final del túnel, veo sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. _"...Los reconocería en un concierto de The Killers atestado de gente, simplemente es ella…"._ Pienso fijando mi atención en ella.

No puedo dejar de verla; la observo detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Luce tan hermosa en su uniforme de enfermera, su filipina gris claro armada a su cuerpo contrasta con la bufanda carmín que trae envolviendo su cuello. Sus curvilíneas caderas se cubren con un pantalón estampado, su baja estatura es más evidente con esos _skechers_ _color blanco_ _._ Su abundante y rizada cabellera rubia se encuentra recogida en un intrincado moño trenzado dejando unos pequeños bucles rebeldes al costado de su ligeramente sonrojado rostro.

Termino el discurso regresando a mi posición. _"…¡Ya que termine esto!..."._ Pienso de manera desesperada; de reojo veo que se pone de pie, voltea a todos lados como queriendo huir, noto que su respiración de acelera, trastabilla un poco y cae al piso. Lo siguiente hace que me olvide de los doctores, la inauguración y el protocolo, de un salto bajo del estrado para correr a su lado. (Crystal Fighters - You & I)

El mundo se detuvo por un momento; no sé qué dice, ni qué respondo. Me da igual el cómo ella llegó a mi vida; me olvido de mirar atrás, ni siquiera me importa. Simplemente apareció en mi vida como traída por un accidental propósito en el momento más adecuado. Es un soplo de aire fresco que reconforta mi mente y mi alma, que encaja en mi vida y que se instala en mí corazón casi sin permiso.

 _"…You and me, no one else,_

 _nothing else but us right now._

 _And I ain't need nothing else,_

 _No one else but you and I._

 _And it ain't me, it ain't you_

 _It's only us, it's us right now…"_

Sostengo su ligero cuerpo pegado al mío, no suelto su cintura; la beso sin atamientos, cálidamente tomo sus labios entre los míos; me pierdo en un mar de sensaciones. Siento como trata de alejarse de mí, veo en su rostro duda y algo de enojo, trata de pronunciar palabra pero la detengo de inmediato. No le queda de otra que darme su nombre.

 _ **"...White, Candice White...".**_ Me dice en un susurro casi inaudible, estaba claramente sonrojada sobre sus mejillas.

 _ **"...Mucho gusto señorita White, Albert Andrew...".**_ Tomo su delicada mano llevándola a mis labios para depositarle galantemente un tierno beso. Me ve totalmente extrañada por mi forma de actuar, su intensa mirada me lo revela. Yo ni me inmuto, estoy totalmente decidido; esta menuda rubia de brillantes ojos verdes llegó como un huracán arrastrando con todo a su paso para quedarse en mi vida.

 _ **"...El gusto es mío, señor Andrew...".**_ Me responde ofreciéndome una cálida y hermosa sonrisa.

 _ **"...Definitivamente eres más linda cuando sonríes...".**_

 _Continuará..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar o compartir sus experiencias. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios, a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 _ **¡ . . . GRACIAS . . . !**_

 **Anahi78**

 **Mabolla15**

 **Lucero Santoskoy**

 **Candyfan777**

 **Nina**

 **Keyag**

 **Reeka21**

 **Friditas**

 **Stormaw**

 **YAGUI**

 **Josie**

 **Chidamami**

 **Ely Álvarez**

 **Glenda**

 **...y las queridísimas GUEST!**

 **...y a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir historia.**

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Lucero: está de más decir que muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en esta loca idea, fortalecer mis inseguridades y pulir mis ideas. Enserio que si hubo un capitulo extra fue por tu gran apoyo. Besos._


	3. Three is company

**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este capítulo empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso. Hay momentos dónde la música juega especial papel en la historia así que les invito a checar el soundtrack de este loco fic. En la historia estará marcado entre paréntesis el nombre de la canción._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **~ Three is Company ~**_

 _ **"…Buenas noches Albert…".**_ Me saluda Annie, dándome tremendo susto justo a la mitad del pasillo al cuarto de baño a entradas horas de la madrugada. _"…Con un carajo…"._ Pienso mientras llevo mis manos a mi cuerpo para cubrir mi desnudez. Me ve de arriba abajo con una cara de vergüenza y picardía. _ **"…Muuuy buenas noches…".**_ Continúa con una voz de asombro y burla. _"…¿Y ahora qué hago?..."._ Pienso llevando mi trasero totalmente expuesto a la pared. _**"…Buenas noches Annie, no queríamos despertarte…".**_ Respondo totalmente avergonzado por la embarazosa situación que me encuentro con ella. _**"…Pues hubieran sido un poco más… mmm… no sé… discretos... Jajajaja...".**_ Me responde entre risas regresando a su habitación.

Termino mi recorrido hasta el cuarto de Candy, entro y la veo tan tranquilamente dormida ocupando la mayor parte de su pequeña cama matrimonial de su departamento. _"…Esta situación es insostenible…"._ Me digo a mí mismo.

 _ **"…Amor...".**_ Digo en su oído, moviendo su delicado cuerpo para poder acostarme a su lado.

 _ **"…Mmm…".**_ Responde cuál ronroneo de un gato. Me maravilla lo rápido que se duerme, no hay nada que le impida cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mi intento de moverla falla, así que subo sobre ella recargando mi peso sobre mis codos y con delicadeza beso su frente. _**"…Ya no Bert, tengo sueño…".**_ Me responde abriendo perezosamente los ojos con un beso en mis labios. Sé que está pensando que quiero volver a hacer el amor y tal vez en otro momento esa sería justamente la razón por la cual la despierto, pero por ahora tenemos una conversación pendiente. _"…A quién engaño, claro que me gustaría perderme de nuevo entre sus besos…"._ Pienso momentáneamente, retomando el tema.

 _ **"…Tenemos que hablar…".**_ Le comento serio viendo fijamente a sus ojos. _"…Es tan bella…"._ Pienso mientras la observo detenidamente, aún tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y su alborotado cabello se esparce sobre sus cobijas extremadamente femeninas. Para variar, tiene puesta como si fuera pijama, mi viejo _jersey_ gris de mis años de universitario en _Cambridge_.

 _ **"…¿No puede esperar a mañana? Me has dejado totalmente exhausta y mañana tengo prácticas en el laboratorio…".**_ Me responde tranquilamente haciendo una pequeña mueca de súplica con sus labios y entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos.

 _ **"…No puede esperar más…".**_ Digo tranquilamente, dándole pequeños besos sobre su rostro. _**"…Candy por favor llevamos casi año y medio juntos, vivo en el limbo entre tu departamento y el mío. ¿Cuándo te vas a resignar a que vivamos juntos en el loft?...".**_ Continúo.

 _ **"…Ya hablamos de eso Bert, por favor vamos a dormir…".**_ Me besa muy seductoramente, pasa sus manos sobre mi cabellera, las baja por mi espalda y haciendo pequeños movimientos aprieta sus senos en mi pecho. Sabe muy bien que eso siempre la libra de tocar el tema de vivir juntos oficialmente.

 _ **"…Nunca lo hablamos. ¡Simplemente decides y ya! Soy un roommie más en esta casa, prácticamente vivo aquí con ustedes y no quiero seguir incomodando a Annie…".**_

 _ **"…A ella no le molesta, te lo aseguro. Además hemos visto el ir y venir de un par de sus novios…".**_

 _ **"…Precisamente por eso amor, ya necesitamos nuestro espacio. Sólo ahora que fui al baño hasta el lunar de mi nalga derecha me vio… Es una vergüenza Candy…".**_ Respondo con un tono algo alterado. Me levanto de la cama, tomo del suelo mi bóxer.

 _ **"…Jajajaja… ¡Velo!... Pero sí tú trasero es increíble. ¿Por qué te daría pena?...".**_ Me responde entre risas mirando mi expuesto trasero mientras me subo mi ropa interior. Ella se incorpora y sienta sobre la cama frente a mí agarrando un almohadón entre sus brazos.

 _ **"…Amor no me causa nada de gracia la situación. Te niegas a asumir que nuestra relación avance…".**_ Respondo serio, estoy al filo de la cama viéndola de frente claramente molesto.

 _ **"…Y todo eso lo asumes así nada más, cuándo sabes que vivir en el loft me llevaría más de media hora de trayecto en el metro hasta el hospital además que no podría cubrir los gastos que conlleva vivir en un área tan exclusiva… Todavía sigo pagando mi crédito estudiantil, Albert… ¡Claro!... Siempre es más fácil pensar que son mis problemas con el compromiso…".**_

Meses atrás, casi al inicio de nuestra relación estábamos solos en su departamento; Annie estaba fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana, así que aprovechamos al máximo cada minuto libre que tuvimos en esos días para amarnos con locura y sin restricciones. La pequeña habitación de Candy está decorada con muebles _vintage_ en tonos claros que compró de segunda mano en un mercado de pulgas, su cama está cubierta por millones, sí millones de cojines sin sentido que ocupan todo el reducido espacio. La cabecera es de hierro forjado enmarcada con una cortina de gasa beige con luces cálidas; se podría decir que su estilo es algo ecléctico y romántico, bastante femenino.

Candy me había esposado de las manos a los capiteles de su cama, con una bufanda cubrió mis ojos para que las sensaciones que me prodigaba fueran intensificadas. Me tenía totalmente a su merced, sus besos por todo mi cuerpo se percibían a la décima potencia. A ella le encanta hacer el amor sobre mí, supongo que la sensación de control le gusta; el vaivén de sus caderas se intensificaban, la imposibilidad de tomar su cuerpo con mis manos me tenían al borde de la locura. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, nuestros cuerpos temblaban de placer. _**"…Ahhh Candy…".**_ Grité intensamente después de un gran orgasmo provocado por las agudas caricias que mi recién novia repartió por todo mi cuerpo.

Cayó rendida sobre mi pecho, suavemente retiró la bufanda de mis ojos, nuestras respiraciones poco a poco fueron normalizándose, me abrazó fuertemente y llevó sus carnosos labios a mi boca, me besó tiernamente. _**"…Amor se me están entumiendo las manos…".**_ Dije en un susurro sobre sus labios, ella rio ante la escena, podía sentir cómo curveaba maliciosamente su boca sobre la mía. _**"…No me digas que no te gustó ser mi esclavo, Jajajaja…".**_ Me dijo entre risa, mientras retiraba las esposas de mis manos.

Una vez liberado, la tomé de la cintura y la giré debajo de mi cuerpo. _**"…Pequeña bribona, dónde has aprendido estás seductoras prácticas…".**_ Le dije sometiéndola con besos y cosquillas sobre su cuerpo, su estridente risa llenó de alegría la habitación, pataleaba un poco para evitar que mis manos recorrieran sus costillas.

 _ **"…Jajaja me rindo, me rindo…".**_ Dijo entre risas y respiros entrecortados. _**"…Lo leí de una blogger. Me pareció interesante probarlo ya que tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos. ¿Te gustó?...".**_ Continuó.

 _ **"…Me ha encantado, cómo todo lo que tú haces mi amor…".**_ Respondí besando su frente, la verdad es que la juventud y las ocurrencias de Candy me hacían experimentar nuevas y apasionantes situaciones. _**"…Sólo que ya me estaba imaginando a algún ex novio esposado en una bodega en New York…".**_ No sé ni porque dije eso. _"…¿Celos Albert, en serio celos?…"._ Pensé recriminándome por el comentario. (Daughter – Youth)

 _ **"…Una dama no cuenta sus secretos Señor Andrew…".**_ Me respondió muy seductoramente, por alguna razón que me diga 'Señor Andrew' me parecía totalmente excitante.

 _ **"...¿Me debe preocupar su insinuación Señorita White? Acuérdese que soy algo celoso y posesivo con mis mayores tesoros...".**_ Respondí siguiendo el juego, besando sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hermosos senos.

Detuvo mi avance en seco, con sus manos llevó mi cara hasta la de ella. Su rostro cambió a serio, tenía ligeramente fruncido su entrecejo. _**"...No soy tesoro ni posesión de nadie Señor Andrew, no se olvide de eso...".**_ Dijo en tono sereno y firme.

Claro que no me olvidaba; sabía bien a que se refería, éramos totalmente exclusivos pero la simple idea de un noviazgo formal la aterraba. Siempre salía con: _"...No necesitamos un nombre para esto que sentimos… Nos la pasamos bien TÚ y YO... No quiero que esto se vuelva una obligación o un deber... En el momento que nuestros sentimientos cambien, seremos honestos y cada quién sigue su vida..."._ Candy se rehusaba a volver a sentir que le 'pertenecía' a alguien. " _ **...Ay vamos amor, no te molestes...".**_ Respondí casi en súplica besando sus manos en señal de total rendición.

Su anterior relación amorosa terminó en completo desastre, lo poco que sé es por medio de Annie y por algunas cosas que ella ha dicho sin querer. A los pocos meses de iniciar la carrera de enfermería en el _Columbia-Greene Community College,_ comenzó una relación con un doctor/profesor del hospital dónde hacía sus prácticas. Empezaron a vivir juntos mientras ella terminaba la licenciatura, se comprometieron. Los planes de boda ya estaban avanzados, ella se desenvolvía completamente en el círculo social de él, en su lugar de trabajo los veían como la 'pareja perfecta' hasta poco antes de que ella terminara su último semestre en el _college,_ cuando encontró muy comprometedoramente a su _fiancée_ en su cama con una colega del hospital. Lamentablemente para ella, se vio en medio de rumores y enredos que perjudicaron su desempeño académico haciéndole perder su beca estudiantil; sin mucho flujo económico pasó un mes en el mismo departamento con su ex _-_ novio en lo que encontraba algo digno para vivir, hizo _crashing_ por unos meses en el departamento de una amiga; para luego regresar a casa de su madre hasta que vino a Chicago.

En ese momento Candy se dio cuenta que toda su vida giraba alrededor a él; cuándo terminaron ella estaba sola, sus amistades eran de él, sus gustos y aficiones eran compartidas, su estilo de vida y económico era ficticio. A sus incipientes veinte años, se halló recogiendo piezas del suelo de lo que alguna vez ella fue, con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se reinventó prometiéndose a sí misma que nunca se iba a volver a perder en el camino por un hombre.

Así que para mí desgracia, mi hermosa 'novia' siempre huía a situaciones que la comprometieran más de lo estrictamente necesario. En ese momento a mí no me importaba, Candy estaba conmigo. La amaba simplemente por ser ella, yo tenía el privilegio de escuchar su melodiosa risa y su dulce voz, yo era el poseedor de sus besos y acaricias, yo disfrutaba de su personalidad extrovertida y alocada, yo era el único que la veía en sus tristezas e inseguridades; y si para estar a su lado tenía que obviar mi ímpetu protector, celoso y posesivo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Regresando al presente, respondo con determinación e intentando estar más tranquilo. _ **"…No metas asuntos económicos en tu decisión de no querer vivir juntos, sabes muy bien que no tendrías que preocuparte por eso…".**_ Recorro la habitación en busca de mi pantalón, se avecina una discusión.

 _ **"…Albert, amor, no pretendo a mis 24 años ser una 'Desperate Housewive' mantenida…".**_

 _ **"...¡No, claro que no! ¡Dios te libre de ser mí esposa!...".**_

 _ **"…Estás totalmente tergiversando el tema…".**_ Responde decepcionada de mi comentario.

 _ **"…¿Sí? Entonces cuándo te propuse matrimonio, tu rotundo no, ¿Qué fue?...".**_ A estas alturas el tono de reproche de mi voz no lo puedo ocultar.

 _ **"…¡Por dios amor, fue a los cinco meses de conocernos! Iniciando mi especialidad, acababa de ser el memorial de Isabelle, era un momento sensible para los dos, como para tomar una decisión así. Tienes que admitir que era algo totalmente descabellado, ¡Por favor!...".**_

El fin del invierno cubría en un manto gris la ciudad de los vientos; el clima húmedo y lluvioso del mes de marzo me envolvía con un ambiente nostálgico y desconsolado, los días previos al aniversario luctuoso de Isabelle fueron particularmente más fríos, las lluvias eran sencillas pero constantes durante todo el día. Desde su muerte yo no había asistido a ningún memorial organizado por mí Tía Elroy, su pérdida aún me era sumamente difícil de sobrellevar; un día antes de la fecha estaba preparando una pequeña maleta para partir a una cabaña familiar que tenemos en Lakewood, nadie ni siquiera Candy sabía que me ausentaría por esos días.

Estaba tan sumido en una tristeza, que las lágrimas empezaron a bañar mi rostro; el recuerdo de mí bebecita pelirroja con grandes ojos azules y una tez clara llenaron mi mente. No escuché en qué momento Candy entró a mi departamento, en total silencio me abrazó de la cintura por detrás, podía sentir su rostro pegado a mí espalda, sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías y dejó que por varios minutos desahogara todas mis emociones. Esa pequeña rubia de apenas 1.62 metros me cubría en un manto protector; no tenía que decirme nada, su actitud me hacía entender que ella estaba para mí, que me apoyaba y que era el soporte que necesitaba para sobrellevar el luto por mi hija.

 _ **"…¿Vas a salir de viaje?…".**_ Preguntó en tono neutro, completamente tranquila y sin juzgar mis acciones. Yo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra, me tomó de la mano y me dejé guiar por ella hasta el _living_. Nos sentamos en el sofá, asenté mi cara sobre su regazo y con extrema ternura acarició mi cabello, el tiempo se detuvo. _**"…No estás solo Bert, Isabelle siempre va estar contigo acompañándote en tus éxitos, en tus alegrías así como también será la fuerza que necesitas para salir adelante en tus días grises y difíciles. Ella vive en ti, aquí adentro…".**_ Dijo señalando mi corazón con su suave mano.

 _ **"…Todos entenderán sí no vas…".**_ Continúo diciendo pausadamente. _**"…Pero por ningún motivo lo pasarás solo… donde sea que quieras estar… no tenemos que hablar si quieres…".**_ Terminó su comentario totalmente decidida. (Kodaline – All I want)

 _ **"…¿Me acompañarás?...".**_ Dije en un susurro. _**"…No tienes ni que preguntarlo, amor…".**_ Respondió, besando mi frente. Esa noche durmió en el _loft_ conmigo, me abrazó con ternura; nuestros cuerpos estaban más unidos que nunca, podía sentir su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco sincronizado al mío.

Al día siguiente asistimos al _Mt Olivet Catholic Cemetery_ , es un enorme jardín lleno de árboles ligeramente alejado del bullicio del centro de la ciudad. Los pequeños ruidos del revolotear de las aves, los movimientos de las hojas de los árboles y el sonido de las gaitas que mis sobrinos interpretaban, me trajeron una extraña sensación de paz. Era la segunda vez que veía la lápida de mármol blanco de mi adorada princesa; la mano firme de Candy nunca dejó la mía, nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados, por momento recargaba su cabeza en mi brazo.

Terminó la ceremonia, pedí que me dejaran unos momentos a solas; ella se alejó lo suficiente para darme privacidad. Me senté frente a la lápida, dejé sobre la base un ramo de rosas blancas y cuál soliloquio le hablé, tranquilo, pausado en un tono casi inaudible. _"…Belle, no hay un solo día en el que no te extrañe… una parte de mí se fue contigo… te amo princesa… sé que podría morir como un hombre extremadamente feliz sí tan solo pudiera ver por un momento más tu bello rostro… Estoy de nuevo en busca de mi felicidad…"._ Me levanté, giré sobre las plantas de mis pies y la vi, esperando por mí recargada a un firme árbol; me recibió con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro. Ella fue la fuerza que necesitaba para sobrellevar ese día.

Después nos dirigimos a la mansión familiar, donde viven mis sobrinos, mi hermana Rosemary y mi tía Elroy. Almorzamos juntos tranquilamente, era la primera vez que Candy se encontraba dentro de alguna reunión familiar; ocasionalmente Archie, Stear y Anthony bromeaban entre ellos, Rosemary quedó sorprendida con la actitud tan natural con la que se desenvolvía mi 'novia', platicaron de trivialidades, anécdotas y demás cuchicheos. Mi tía Elroy estaba realmente emocionada que esa chiquilla lograra que no huyera de tan difícil y triste día y en más de una ocasión sus comentarios sobre nuestra relación pusieron algo incómoda a Candy, claro que ella con gracia y sin problemas esquivaba todo respondiendo: _"…Nos estamos conociendo…"._ Yo la mayor parte de ese día me la pasé observando, meditando; platiqué lo estrictamente necesario, a nadie parecía molestarle.

Pasamos un par de días completamente tranquilos en mi departamento; desde que la conocí quedé totalmente prendido a ella pero después de esos días sabía que por ningún motivo la dejaría fuera de mi vida. La luz del amanecer se colaba por las cortinas de la recámara, su linda sonrisa iluminó mi mañana. _**"…Buenos días Bert…".**_ Dijo aposando un suave beso en mis labios, hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama pero jalé su mano para que regresara a mí lado, necesitaba su calor, su aroma a agua de rosas, necesitaba su sola presencia. _**"…Me tengo que bañar amor, que todavía me falta ir a mi departamento a cambiarme…".**_

 _ **"…Quédate…".**_ Dije apretando firmemente su cintura entre mis brazos. Con una leve mueca me respondió. _**"…Amor, se me hará tarde…".**_ En un impulsivo acto, besé sus labios de manera posesiva como si mi simple existir dependiera de eso. _**"…No sólo hoy… quédate para siempre… cásate conmigo Candy…".**_ Su cara de asombro y pánico me dijo todo lo que ella estaba pensando. _**"…Vivamos juntos… vamos a comprometernos…".**_ Continué un poco ansioso.

Tranquilamente acarició mi rostro y depositó un delicado beso. _**"…Nos estamos conociendo apenas Albert…".**_

 _ **"…No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana…".**_

 _ **"…Entonces para qué apresurar un compromiso...".**_ Su tono de voz era apacible, sin dar espacio para discutir pero tampoco soltando mí agarre.

 _ **"…¿Cómo que para qué? Tal vez para mostrar al mundo que nos amamos... para compartir algo entre dos… para hacerlo nuestra costumbre… para compartir nuestros problemas y tristezas…".**_ Dije un poco desesperado.

 _ **"…No necesitamos casarnos aún para todo eso que dices… Por favor Bert, no tomemos una decisión apresurada… estos días han estado llenos de emociones…".**_ Sin dar más vueltas a la conversación, solté su cuerpo poco a poco. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño; la seguí, esos días a mi lado fueron una pequeña muestra de la infinita felicidad que pudiera alcanzar a su lado.

Entré a la ducha abrazándola por detrás; suavemente besé su cuello, fui dejando un rastro de besos por cada una las vértebras de su espalda; hincado a la altura de sus nalgas, la giré frente a mí. Besé su ombligo, la abracé con fuerza de la cintura y posé mi cara sobre su vientre plano y terso; el agua tibia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos. _**"…No me dejes…".**_ Susurré. Candy con una inmensa ternura acarició mi cabello con sus manos. _**"…No pretendo hacerlo Bert…".**_ Respondió besando mi cabeza, con sus manos me pidió que me levantara, me besó intensamente.

Esa mañana de todas maneras llegó tarde al hospital; hicimos el amor en la regadera de manera suave y delicadamente, la pasión desbordaba de forma diferente. La entrega fue más allá del cuerpo físico; los besos y caricias llegaban al alma, fue una intensa experiencia mística. El cuarto de baño estaba humedecido por el vapor del agua, el cristal templado de la ducha se encontraba totalmente empañado, sólo se escuchaban el caer del agua y nuestros gemidos totalmente guturales y fuera de nosotros; el clímax del encuentro llegó con un enérgico _**"…TE AMO…"**_ de Candy; fue la primera vez que me lo dijo. La realidad es que sí muchas emociones estaban a flor de piel en esos días, así que mí propuesta de matrimonio pasó a segundo término, decidí no seguir con el tema.

 _ **"…Esta bien, acepté. Me pediste que nos conociéramos más. Ya pasó más de un año de eso ¡Y sigues sin admitir abiertamente que eres mi novia!...".**_ Respondo serio, regresando a la conversación que estamos llevando. Tomo arrebatadamente del suelo mi ropa, la verdad me encuentro ya bastante alterado.

 _ **"…Eso no es cierto, todo el mundo sabe que estoy contigo…".**_ Se levanta de la cama, camina hacia mí y me abraza, creyendo por un minuto que con esa acción esta conversación llegará a su fin. Mi vieja _jersey_ apenas y le cubre su respingón trasero, su pequeña _panties_ cubre a medias sus tersas nalgas.

La tengo rodeada de la cintura, su cabeza me llega al pecho, calmadamente deposito un suave beso sobre su cabello. _ **"…Apuesto que tu Madre sigue sin saber de mí existencia…".**_ Comento con voz tranquila sobre su cabeza, esperando por un minuto que su respuesta no sea lo que creo que será.

 _ **"….Mmm…".**_ Exhala claramente molesta e incómoda por mi comentario. _ **"…Sabe que estoy viendo a alguien…".**_ Responde resignada, ya que más de una ocasión hemos tenido esta discusión.

La aparto de mi cuerpo para verla directamente a los ojos. _ **"…¡¿Viendo a alguien Candy?! ¿Es en serio? Minimizas toda nuestra relación con un simple 'viendo a alguien'...".**_ Respondo totalmente alterado _"…Esto ya es el colmo…"_ pienso mientras me alejo para subirme mis _jeans_.

 _ **"…Sabes que no es así, te amo Albert. ¿Lo dudas?...".**_ Dice aferrándose a mi mano, sus ojos se ven suplicantes, ligeramente cristalizados por unas lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, pegando mí frente a la de ella. _**"…Yo también te amo pequeña, te adoro infinitamente. Siempre te he demostrado que mis intenciones son serias contigo, conoces a mi familia y me encantaría conocer la tuya…".**_ Respondo pasando mi pulgar sobre sus ojos para retirar las pequeñas lágrimas y beso sus mejillas.

Se aleja un poco de mi lado y se voltea viendo hacia la ventana. _**"…Amo a mi madre, pero ya te he dicho como es. Nuestra relación es muy complicada y prefiero tenerla al margen de mi vida…".**_

 _ **"…Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que venga vivir con nosotros, pero quiero pensar que el hecho de que ella sepa de mí existencia con nombre y apellido es porque nuestra relación está yendo hacia algún lado, Candy…".**_

 _ **"…No sé qué más quieres Albert. Nos amamos con locura, nos divertimos como un par de adolescentes, eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi todo. ¡Y por Dios, el sexo es increíble!...".**_

 _ **"…Quiero todo Candy…".**_ Respondo completamente serio, sin pausas, sin restricciones. Me coloco la camisa algo exasperado, me dirijo hacia su tocador. (The Lumineers – Sleep on the floor)

 _ **"…Conmigo lo tienes todo….".**_ Me toma de la mano, en su voz puedo sentir su pesar, sus miles de dudas e inseguridades. No dudo de su amor pero debe vencer sus miedos para poder avanzar. _**"…¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle etiquetas y complicarnos? A mí me faltan unos meses más de la especialidad, tus negocios te necesitan…".**_

 _ **"…¿Complicarnos? ¡A todo esto le llamas complicarnos! Discúlpame Candy, enserio no quería llegar a tu vida a complicártela...".**_ Ya, a estas alturas estoy totalmente alterado, estoy seguro que mi voz se escuchó por todo el departamento.

 _ **"…Ahora ya solo quieres pelear, cuando empiezas con tus sarcasmos ya no se puede…".**_

Me colocó mis zapatos, tomo mis llaves y mi cartera del tocador, camino totalmente decidido hacia a la puerta; reacciono por un momento, me volteo a verla. Candy sigue de pie junto a la cama ya las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Molestia, angustia y tristeza, eso veo en ella; se me parte el corazón verla de esa manera. _**"…No amor, no te equivoques, te quiero a ti. Quiero despertar a tu lado sin preocuparme de quedarme sin agua caliente porque tu roommate entró primero al baño. Quiero hacerte el amor sin tener que estar pendientes de sí despertamos a Annie. Quiero tenerte a mi lado para caminar juntos. Quiero una vida contigo Candy…".**_ Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado, la beso desesperadamente; tal vez hasta algo brusco. No dice nada, su silencio me agobia.

Me dirijo de nuevo hasta el filo de la puerta. _**"…Yo no estoy jugando contigo Candy. Sé lo que quiero y si no estás dispuesta a salir de tu zona de confort, no hay mucho más que hacer. Por favor háblame cuándo tengas un sincero interés de tener una relación estable conmigo…".**_ Sentencio con gran pesar en mi voz, no quería herirla es lo menos que quiero en esta vida pero tampoco puedo seguir fingiendo que puedo llevar este estilo de relación por más tiempo. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, dejándola sumida en sus demonios con una parte de mi ser con ella.

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar o compartir sus experiencias. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios, a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 _ **¡ . . . GRACIAS . . . !**_

 **Anahi78**

 **Mabolla15**

 **YAGUI**

 **Gladys**

 **Rosario**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Skarllet Northman**

 **Rbk**

 **Chidamami**

 **Ely Álvarez**

 **Blanca 73**

 **ROS:MadelRos**

 **Bunny**

 **Lucero Santoskoy**

 **Wendy**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Kira**

 **Mary silenciosa**

 **Stormaw**

 **Josie**

 **Ligumacia**

 **GabyTGAndrew**

 **Keyag**

 **Friditas**

 **…y las queridísimas GUEST!**

 **…y a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir historia.**


	4. May Night

**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este capítulo empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso._ ** _Este capítulo contiene descripciones detalladas con alto contenido sexual, favor de abstenerse de leer si no es adecuada para usted la lectura._** _Hay momentos dónde la música juega especial papel en la historia así que les invito a checar el soundtrack de este loco fic. En la historia estará marcado entre paréntesis el nombre de la canción._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **~ May Night ~**_

 _ **"…Quiero una vida contigo Candy...".**_ Por un par de semanas, es lo único que ha llenado en mi cabeza. Tengo grabado el grave y firme sonido de su voz, recuerdo su impávido rostro al decir esas palabras mientras en mí el pánico se hacía presente. No sé a qué le tenía más miedo, a que él cruzara esa puerta y no volteara jamás o a exponerme por completo a lo desconocido.

 _"…Mi zona de confort…"._ Pienso con detenimiento mientras camino por los pasillos del hospital. El día ha sido lento y monótono; salgo y entro del quirófano, llevar muestras de sangre, cambiar las dosis de medicinas, hacer los recorridos con el doctor, visitar a los pacientes. Me detengo un momento en la estación de enfermeras, no puedo ni con mi alma el día de hoy, mi concentración está lejos, está con él; con su perfecto y varonil rostro, con su barba pulcramente recortada contraria a su desaliñado y rubio cabello, está con sus intensos ojos azul cielo y su cálida sonrisa. Mis pensamientos viajan a hace casi un año; al momento justo dónde no había marcha atrás, hoy lo veo así pero en ese entonces me negaba a realmente creerlo.

Atrás habíamos dejado los días de invierno, el volátil mes de abril ya estaba casi a su término. Las calles del centro de Chicago se llenaban de enormes arreglos florales de tulipanes multicolores, la primavera se encontraba a todo su esplendor; las temperaturas cada vez eran más cálidas con tardes frescas y cómodas para salir de paseo por los tantos parques de la ciudad. Los gruesos abrigos, bufandas de punto y guantes de lana ya estaban colgados en el closet esperando reaparecer a mediados de otoño.

Mis prácticas en el quirófano cada vez eran más horas y muchas veces salía tarde del hospital, los negocios de Albert lo traían con una agenda realmente apretada, así que él llegaba a entradas horas de la noche al departamento o algunas veces ni podía llegar. Así que los fines de semana eran nuestro momento, en esos días todo a nuestro alrededor se apagaba y solamente éramos nosotros dos.

Aparentemente era un día normal en mi rutina diaria; ya iba de salida del hospital, me despedía tranquilamente de las chicas, tomé mi celular para hablar con Albert. Era parte de nuestro ritual diario; nos mandábamos mensaje con cada cosa interesante que nos pasaba en el día, sí estaba fuera de la ciudad el _Facetime_ era nuestro mejor aliado y sí estaba en la ciudad pero no llegaba al departamento hablábamos por un buen rato antes de dormir.

 _ **"…¿Bert estás ocupado?…".**_ Pregunté tímidamente, creo que el tono de mi voz delató cuanto lo extrañaba.

 _ **"…Nunca para ti, lo sabes…".**_ Respondió tranquilamente.

 _ **"…¿Cómo ha estado Washington? ¿Ya sabes cuándo regresas?…".**_ La verdad es que esos días habían sido sumamente estresantes; tuve exámenes de acreditación, él había estado fuera por varios días, un paciente al que le había tomado mucho cariño falleció luego de una larga batalla contra la leucemia, discutí con mi madre; en general muchas cosas.

 _ **"…Pronto amor. Te escucho rara… dime que pasa…".**_

 _ **"…Mmm… nada… perdón… no quería agobiarte con mis cosas…".**_ Respondí, tratando de sonar más alegre y restándole importancia al asunto.

 _ **"…Por favor amor, a mí no me engañas... ¿Qué pasa?...".**_ Efectivamente algo me pasaba pero ni yo misma lograba poner en orden mis pensamientos, pero para variar él me conocía demasiado. _**"…No sé… todo y nada a la vez… ni yo me entiendo…".**_ Respondo, mi voz ya estaba entrecortada, caminé un poco más rápido a las afueras del hospital. No quería que todos vieran la pequeña crisis emocional que se veía venir. _**"…Creo que te extraño demasiado…".**_ Continué en apenas un susurro, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían sin pedir permiso de mis ojos, me detuve por un momento. _**"…No tanto como yo… te lo aseguro…".**_ Escuché por el auricular al mismo tiempo que claramente lo oí a mis espaldas. Volteé incrédula, ahí estaba él con unos _jeans_ corte recto, unos botines de constructor cafés, un _bomber jacket_ café oscuro a juego con su camiseta de cuello redondo negra. No espere más, corrí a él; me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, con ternura acaricio mi cabello y levantó mi cara hacia la de él. _**"…Tranquila amor…".**_ Poco a poco me calmé, él era lo que necesitaba, su sola presencia hacía que las cosas tomaran su curso.

Caminamos juntos en completo silencio; llevaba mi bolsa de trabajo en su hombro con su mano dentro de su _jacket,_ con la otra tomaba mi mano con firmeza haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre el dorso de ella. Sabía que estando con él estaba segura, Albert me protegería de todo incluso de mí misma; se desvió del camino al departamento hasta dónde tenía estacionado su _Benz._ Ahí dejé recargar mi espalda sobre el vehículo, él se acercó a mí aprisionándome entre la puerta del auto y su firme cuerpo. _ **"...¿Adónde vamos?...".**_ Pregunté saliendo un poco de mi apesadumbrado estado de ánimo, con infinita delicadeza tomó mi cintura con una mano y con la otra pellizcó la punta de mi nariz, se acercó a mí rostro pegando su frente sobre la mía. _**"...Es una sorpresa pequeña...".**_ Dijo despacio sobre mis labios, besándome tranquilamente sin apuros; disfrutando al igual que yo, un beso tan extrañado por días.

Me abrió la puerta y condujo por varios minutos hasta llegar al Chicago _loop area_ ; ya yendo por la avenida _Columbus Drive_ puede visualizar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. El _Millennium Park_ es una enorme extensión de jardines conformado por diez hectáreas en el corazón de la ciudad; en él se encuentran numerosas piezas escultóricas de arte moderno, el _Jay Pritzker Pavillion_ diseñada por el famoso arquitecto Frank Gehry pero realmente mi lugar favorito es el _Lurie Garden._ El paisaje está cubierto con infinidad de vegetación silvestre; los tonos verdes del extenso follaje esta finamente equilibrado con las flores en tonos púrpuras, lilas, azules; el cielo gris azulado del día crea un ambiente etéreo y suave, cómo una pequeña caricia de la naturaleza.

Estar en ahí siempre me transporta a días cuando apenas tenía cinco años y corría por campos verdes, las pequeñas flores silvestres desprendían pelusas alrededor de mí, el sol ardiente a contraluz dejaba un aura difuso en mí andar; realmente fui feliz viviendo con mi abuela materna hasta que lamentablemente, al poco tiempo falleció dejándome sola al cuidado de trabajadoras sociales y _foster homes._ Mi madre biológica, Amanda White, murió durante el parto así que mis primeros años de vida viví con mi adorable Nana Pony en una simpática granja al sur de Illinois. A la edad de siete años oficialmente me adoptaron Sarah y Raymond Leagan, momento en el cuál por fin mi pequeño mundo infantil volvía a su cauce.

 _ **"...Vamos pequeña...".**_ Abriendo la puerta y extendiendo su mano, Albert me trajo de vuelta. Caminamos un rato más juntos, yo literalmente me aferré a él rodeando su cintura; él pasó su brazo por mi espalda hasta mi hombro. Cuando vimos una banca libre aprovechamos para sentarnos, pocas palabras habíamos cruzados desde el hospital. Me recargué a él y dejé que su cuerpo me envuelva por completo. _**"...Me vas a decir que te pasa...".**_ Preguntó calmadamente. _**"...Tim falleció anoche, hoy he hablado con mi madre... mmm... las cosas con ella no más no mejoran...".**_ Respondí bajando la cabeza. _**"...Pero tenerte ahora a mí lado hace que todo mejore... no sé cómo lo logras... gracias amor...".**_ Continué. (Landon Pigg - Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop)

 _ **"...Me encantan esas flores moradas, son tan bonitas...".**_ Le dije señalando con el dedo unas estilizadas flores con pequeñas pétalos en intensos colores púrpuras en forma de espiga.

 _ **"...Son hermosas ¿Verdad?, ¿Sabías que ellas florecen en primavera... sobreviviendo las intensas temperaturas del invierno... sus semillas se fortalecen y cómo guerreras renacen desde cero... en invernaderos sus cuidados son extremadamente delicados comparados a lo libre que sobreviven en los campos... son completamente silvestres pero con manos expertas logran armonizar bellos paisajes como este?...".**_

 _ **"...¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellas?...".**_ Pregunté con total asombro de su conocimiento. _"...No sé cómo, este complejo hombre siempre logra impresionarme..."._ Pensé viéndolo completamente embelesada.

 _ **"...Porque me recuerdan a ti...".**_ Mis lágrimas estaban ya fuera de las cuencas de mis ojos, para variar este hombre me conocía mejor que yo misma. _**"...Se llaman Salvia Silvestre... ese tono en particular se llama 'May Night' muy de acuerdo con la fecha de tu cumpleaños... ¿No crees?...".**_

 _ **"...Awww Albert... te amo...".**_ Lo abracé con fuerza, este increíble hombre era completamente mío. A la semana siguiente fue mi cumpleaños, las atenciones de Albert desbordaban a márgenes de la locura; empezando por un fabuloso desayuno en la cama hecho por él, un enorme arreglo de rosas, lilis y gardenias en mi casillero del hospital, un hermoso set de joyería fina de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y una fabulosa cena romántica en _The Signature Room_ en el piso 95 del edificio _John Hancock Center_ , desde dónde se aprecia una espectacular vista de la ciudad y el lago Michigan. Realmente me sentía en las nubes, Albert día a día lograba bajar una pieza más del muro del cual me encontraba; su paciencia y amor me llenaba todos los espacios vacíos que había tenido en mi vida, su desbordada pasión me hacía sentir segura de mi cuerpo, sus tiernas palabras me conmovían por completo mi alma, sus firmes convicciones me hacían querer ser mejor día a día.

Pasaron los días, nuestra relación cada día se fortalecía más, estábamos totalmente enganchados el uno al otro; desde marzo que ninguno de los dos tocábamos el tema del compromiso, él tal vez por miedo a mi rechazo y yo por una extraña sensación de comodidad.

No quería decir que yo estuviera viendo mejores opciones o que quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos, simplemente tenía miedo apresurar las cosas y que todo saliera mal; era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que me agobiaba en demasía. Ya una vez me dejé deslumbrar por un hombre que creí perfecto, me envolvió tanto en su mundo que perdí por completo el mío.

En retrospectiva, su engaño solo fue una parte de una lista interminable de problemas que yo dejaba pasar por mis propias inseguridades. Sus incontrolables arranques de celos, yo los justificaba debido a mi natural coquetería; sus duros comentarios sobre mi apariencia siempre estaban envueltas en galantería y comicidad; el vivir juntos fue para ocultar su enferma necesidad de controlar mi vida; yo era su perfecta creación; joven, atractiva, inteligente, sumisa, abnegada, viviendo a la sombra de su imponente imagen.

 _ **"...Feliz cumpleaños Señor Andrew, oficialmente usted se ha hecho un año más viejo...".**_ Lo desperté subiéndome a horcadas a él con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Planeé un cumpleaños espectacular; mi hermoso Bert se merecía por completo todas mis atenciones, las cuales definitivamente no incluía desayuno en la cama ya que no quería que se intoxicara con mis 'talentos culinarios' pero tenía una larga lista de sorpresas.

 _ **"…Buenos días hermosa…".**_ Abrió los ojos lentamente y esbozo una cálida sonrisa. Los rayos de luz de la mañana hacían brillar su abundante cabello, el iris de sus ojos azul cielo se veían completamente cristalinos, su tranquila respiración se notaba en su robusto y desnudo pecho, humedeció ligeramente sus labios esperando a gritos un beso mío, el cual inmediatamente entregué. _**"…En esa vieja y rasgada camisa se notan más mis años, amor…".**_ Dijo posando sus firmes manos sobre mis caderas y acariciando el borde del elástico de mis _panties_ ; Albert tiene una peculiar debilidad por mi _derrière_ , siempre que puede me pellizca, me nalguea o simplemente es el mejor lugar para poner su mano.

 _ **"…Si quiere me la quito Señor Andrew…".**_ Respondo retirándome en un acto totalmente audaz su vieja _jersey_ de la universidad. Podía sentir claramente como su cuerpo va reaccionando debajo de mí, sus ojos se oscurecieron observando sin restricciones mi torso desnudo. _**"…Ya puedo abrir mis regalos…".**_ Dijo con una seductora voz alzando su cuerpo hasta llegar al mío; me giró debajo de su cálido cuerpo, tomó con fiereza mi boca, nos envolvimos en una danza apasionante de besos que continuó hasta perdernos en el placer de nuestros cuerpos.

Besó mis labios con locura saboreando cada rincón de mi boca, lentamente fue dejando una línea húmeda de besos desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos; ahí sus labios se posaron en mis erizados pezones, succionaba cuál infante de ellos mientas su ágil mano estrujaba de mis senos; con su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de mis pezones, los mordía provocando en mí una extraña sensación de placer combinado a un pequeño dolor. Sus caricias eran totalmente desenfrenadas, intensas, podría decir que casi primitivas.

Siguió su recorrido por mi abdomen, lamió con fuerza mi ombligo; con cero delicadezas bajó de un tirón mis nada sensuales _panties_ de algodón y posó su bello rostro entre mis piernas. Se inclinó sobre mí, lamió mi intimidad con intensidad, con locura mordisqueaba mi pequeño botón de placer; provocando en mí sensaciones agudas, mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Yo me dejé llevar por completo de su desenfrenada excitación, Albert se encontraba totalmente poseído esa mañana. No abandonó esa posición hasta que sintió en mí interior los primeros espasmos de un enérgico orgasmo. _**"…¡Albert!...".**_ Grité con fuerza aferrando mis manos entre su cabello, sentí una corriente eléctrica desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta el otro extremo de mis dedos del pie. Apartó su lengua y retiró sus dedos de mi interior, creando en mí una sensación de vació que ansiaba volver a ser llenado por él.

Irguió su cuerpo frente a mí; dejando libre su bien marcado torso desnudo, su intensa mirada en mí delataba que esto aún no terminaba. Me mordí el labio inferior y abrí grandemente mis ojos, la expectativa en su actuar me tenía hipnotizada; sin freno y sin control deslizó su bóxer, develando su bien conocida y monumental erección. Tomó mis caderas y cómo si fuera una liviana pluma me giró boca abajo; se recargó ligeramente sobre mí, besó tranquilamente mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi trasero en dónde posó sus firmes y varoniles manos. Abrió mi piernas, colocando justo en medio sus rodillas; se hincó de frente a mi espalda, alzó mi trasero hasta llegar a su pelvis. Arqueé mi espalda dejando mi pecho sobre la cama, sus manos se situaron en mis caderas; paulatinamente su miembro rozaba los pliegues de mí sexo, se fue deslizando dentro de mí tortuosamente lento.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el mío, besando calmadamente mi espalda baja y acariciando mis expuestas nalgas; se alzó de nuevo, se quedó quieto por unos momentos acariciando desde mis rodillas, pasando por mis muslos hasta llegar a mis caderas, su contacto erizaba por completo mi piel. De un momento a otro sus movimientos se volvieron totalmente devastadores; sus fuertes embestidas rozaban con un increíble placer mis paredes vaginales, él se aferraba sus manos a mis caderas marcando el acelerado ritmo de sus embestidas. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto en un remolino de placer; mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, desde el fondo de su ser un fuerte y grave sonido gutural salió de él.

Sus movimientos estaban totalmente fuera de control, podía sentir su intenso palpitar en mi interior. Dejó su caer ligeramente su espalda sobre mí y tomó con fuerzas mis colgantes senos. _**"…¡Aaahhh!...".**_ Gritó con fuerza, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta mi pubis rozando con fuerza mi punto máximo de placer; gemí y jadeé vigorosamente, podía sentir como mis espasmos vaginales envolvía su palpitante miembro dentro de mí. Gritamos completamente rendidos a un increíble y fuerte orgasmo.

Salió de mí y yo simplemente caí rendida sobre la cama; no recuperaba por completo mi respiración cuando siento sobre la curvatura de mi espalda su bello rosto, metió debajo de mi cuerpo su brazo tomando mi cintura y con su mano libre acarició desde mi espalda baja hasta la unión de mis piernas con mis pantorrillas; deteniéndose obviamente en mis sonrojadas nalgas.

Pasamos unos minutos en esa posición en lo que ambos recuperábamos por completo la respiración y la compostura. _**"…¡Oh mi Dios señor Andrew! Es usted un salvaje…".**_ Dije con picardía, alzando un poco mi cabeza de la almohada sin abandonar la posición en la que estábamos. _**"…Es su culpa señorita White… despertarme de esa manera… además de burlase de mi edad…".**_ Responde palmeando mi trasero.

 _ **"…Vamos…".**_ Continuó levantándose de la cama, tomó mi mano para que lo siguiera. _**"...¿A dónde se supone que vamos, amor?...".**_ Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al baño para ducharme con él. Me detuve por un momento, tenía todo un plan armado no podíamos llegar tarde, sabía de antemano que ducharse era lo último que haríamos en el cuarto de baño. Se acercó a mí, me rodeo de la cintura y depositando besos por mi cara. _**"…¡Ohhh vamos, es mi cumpleaños!...".**_ Dijo en tono de súplica con una tierna mueca en los labios y sus ojos a medio lagrimar. _**"…Que exagerado me has resultando… Jajajaja… vamos que tenemos cita con tu familia a las 10AM…".**_

Esa fue la primera de las sorpresas del día; organicé un pequeño _brunch_ en su restaurant favorito, invité a sus sobrinos, su tía Elroy, su fiel asesor George, un par de colegas del corporativo y mi aliada del evento Rosemary. Todo tenía finamente arreglado; semanas atrás me compré un conjunto de dos piezas, un _crop top_ blanco de cuello redondo con mangas a medio hombro y una falda de flores corta acinturada con largo hasta arriba de las rodillas; me sentía muy femenina, diferente a mi atuendo diario. Albert me traía del brazo muy gallardamente con unos _jeans_ corte recto, una camisa lisa blanca y un _blazer_ azul de un botón. Casi al término de la reunión, cuando los chicos y su tía repartían regalos, saqué una pequeña caja en dónde se encontraba mi siguiente regalo.

Incrédulo y con una infantil sonrisa, rompió el papel de envolver de la caja y sacó de ella su desvencijada agenda. _**"…Muy chistosita Candy…".**_ Dijo con un poco de decepción en sus ojos, sabía cuál iba ser su reacción así que carcajeándome le dije que pasara las hojas hasta la fecha de hoy. Sorprendido por lo que leyó, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia dónde me encontraba, alzándome del suelo; la cara de felicidad de mi amado Albert era notoria. Todos comentaban entre sí sabiendo por completo lo escrito ahí; organicé con George su apretada agenda de trabajo, para disfrutar de una fabulosa semana de vacaciones, sus sobrinos me apoyaron con los detalles de vuelo y hospedaje.

 _ **"…Deberías agradecernos…".**_ Escuchamos de lejos por parte de Stear. _**"…No hubieran llegado ni al lago Michigan con su presupuesto…".**_ Agregó Archie. _**"…¡Cállense idiotas! Que arruinan la sorpresa…".**_ Terminó diciendo Anthony. Eso era cierto; mi limitado presupuesto económico no alcanzaba para unas vacaciones de su altura así que con el apoyo de ellos, de ir como un par de mortales en vuelo turista y hospedarse en sencillos hostales, pasamos a _jet_ privado y _bungalós_ en el caribe. _**"…¡Viajamos en tres horas!...".**_ Dije emocionada al verlo tan feliz, nos despedimos de todos y fuimos hasta su departamento a que haga su maleta.

Jamaica es una isla paradisíaca en el caribe americano, sus cristalinas aguas turquesas, sus grandes extensiones de arena blanca y su exótico follaje natural, resultó el lugar idílico para refugiarse del trabajo, familia y demás preocupaciones. Sus sobrinos nos reservaron un exclusivo y exótico _bungalow_ en medio del agua en _Montego Bay_ , de la cadena hotelera _Sandals_.

Pasamos una semana increíble, totalmente relajados; nadar en el fresco y tibio mar del caribe fue una experiencia divina, el brillante sol dejó en nuestra piel un bronceado envidiable. El rubio cabello de Albert deslumbraba por completo, parecían pequeños diamante en las puntas de largo pelo, su torso perfectamente marcado lucía hermoso con esa bermuda corta de azul marino, yo llevaba un enterizo _vintage_ bicolor con delgados tirantes en _halter_ y una pronunciada espalda desnuda. Estaba boca abajo sobre un camastro de madera y colchonetas blancas tomando el sol, mientras Albert se zambullía al mar por como novena vez cuál niño en trampolín. Salió totalmente mojado, escurriendo a mares de agua, se acercó y dejó caer su cuerpo junto al mío. (Miley Cyrus - Malibu)

 _ **"…Creo que nunca te he preguntado… ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?...".**_ Preguntó acariciándolo suavemente con su pulgar sobre mis costillas. _**"…Muchas cosas y a la vez nada…".**_ Respondí tratando de minimizar el significado de mi tatuaje. _**"…Es el símbolo de la adopción…".**_ Continué tranquilamente. El diseño es un intricado corazón entrelazado con un triángulo, difuminado con la fecha de mi cumpleaños. _**"…Amor, ¿Por qué nunca hablas sobre tu familia?...".**_ Preguntó girándome hacia él, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, yo asenté mi cabeza en su pecho abrazando su cuerpo, su mano acariciaba lentamente mi cabello, bajando por mi espalda hasta detenerse en mis nalgas. _**"…Mmm… no sé… supongo porque me resulta aún muy difícil… Extraño mucho a nana Pony, aunque realmente me acuerdo de muy poco… Sarah es una madre amorosa pero siempre sentí que necesitaba más de mí que yo de ella… al principio viví en un mundo dotado de hermosura; unos padres dedicados, familia perfecta, aparentemente mejor vida no tuve…".**_

 _ **"…Pero…".**_ Comentó él incitando a que continuara con la historia. _**"…Con el tiempo me di cuenta que todo era una pantalla… llegó el divorcio… momento en el cuál supe que mi tan esperada adopción fue más por mi madre que por Raymond… ¿Sabes?... llevo casi ocho años sin verlo…".**_

 _ **"…Debió ser una época muy difícil para ti…".**_ Suspire antes responder ese comentario, sí definitivamente no fue un buen momento pero lo realmente difícil no fue su divorcio en sí, fue todo lo que ocurrió después. _**"...Mmm... supongo que fue difícil pero más bien creo que fue decepcionante...".**_ Dije recordando como mi nueva familia dejaba de ser todo lo que con los años añoré mientras estuve en _fosters homes._

 _ **"...¿A qué te refieres con eso?...".**_ Preguntó extrañado de mi comentario, sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme. La realidad es que por mucho tiempo hablar abiertamente de mi pasado me costaba mucho trabajo pero bajo su protección, bajo su abrazo, bajo su cálido refugio me sentía cómoda en contárselo.

 _ **"...Ya sabes... el darse cuenta cuál frágil son las relaciones... cómo todo cambia en un instante...".**_ Respondí honestamente, mi voz se escuchaba pausada con un dejo de tristeza. _**"...Mi madre se centró por completo en mí...".**_ Continué resignada, mi madre en sí es un tema delicado.

 _ **"...Eso fue bueno, ¿No?...".**_ Comentó rápidamente. _**"...No realmente... se enfocó en crear una perfecta y nueva imagen de ella en mí... no importaba si me gustaba o no las cosas simplemente debía de hacerlas por ella... porque ella se sacrificó por mí... porque ella me adopto...".**_

 _ **"...Mmm...".**_

 _ **"...No me mal intérpretes amor, amo a mi madre, le agradezco profundamente sus cuidados y atenciones, le tengo un profundo respeto por crecerme sola aun no siendo su hija biológica… pero yo vivía para complacerla; la perfecta hija, la perfecta estudiante, el perfecto novio, la perfecta vida…".**_

 _ **"…A los 16 años mi manera de revelarme fue esa, un insignificante tatuaje…".**_ Terminé por completo el tema, levantándome de golpe y sumergiéndome en el cristalino mar del caribe. Albert me acompañó inmediatamente, tomó mi cintura entre sus brazos, yo rodeé mis piernas a su cadera, tomé su bello rostro entre mis manos y lo besé apasionadamente.

Una muy íntima parte de mí se quedó en esa exótica isla; entre el vaivén de las olas y el cálido soplar del viento, en medio de un increíble cielo pintado de tonos azules, púrpuras, rojos y naranjas, le entregué una vez más mi cuerpo a Albert pero di mucho más, le ofrecí mi alma, mi corazón, mi pasado.

 _ **"…Candice, los resultados de su paciente…".**_ Me entrega con una amable sonrisa, el Químico Laboratista del hospital, regresándome al presente. _**"…¡Gracias Mike!… le debo una, le urgen al Dr. Wilson…".**_ Respondo con un pequeño guiño, camino un poco por el pasillo sosteniendo el sobre blanco que me acaba de entregar. Vacilo un poco por el hospital; la realidad es que no he estado bien en los últimos días, un buen maquillaje oculta mis pronunciadas ojeras provocadas por las noches que no he dormido con él, el apetito es casi nulo y lo poco que ingiero termina en el inodoro.

Mi turno en el hospital ya casi termina, entregué documentación, llené informes, lo normal de un día largo de trabajo. Mi ánimo está completamente por los suelos, me siento hinchada y gorda a pesar de que fácilmente he bajado un par de kilos en estas semanas. Estoy en los vestidores, decido tomarme una ducha en el hospital. _"...Lo_ _extraño enormemente..."._ Pienso mientras el agua tibia recorre mi cuerpo, trato de estar bien pero todo intento es inútil. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo con unos _leggings_ deportivos negros, su camiseta vieja gris, un maxi suéter gris oscuro de botones y unos _sneakers_ blancos. Tomo mi bolsa, me despido de las chicas tratando de esbozar una sonrisa y me dirijo a su departamento, debo verlo.

El metro está atascado de gente; mi cabeza me da vueltas, los olores de la ciudad están particularmente penetrantes, sólo tengo un objetivo. Subiendo las escaleras a la calle principal, noto que una pequeña lluvia se hace presente, trato de abrir el paraguas pero la estoy ligeramente empapada de mis zapatos. Camino aceleradamente hacia el _lobby_ , el amable Sr. Smith me recibe con una cálida sonrisa agarrando el paraguas. _**"…Suba Señorita…".**_ Fue lo único que dijo, oprimiendo el botón del ascensor.

Estoy frente a su puerta tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, tratando de calmar mis emociones, poniendo mis sentimientos al frente de mis miedos e inseguridades. Timbro desesperadamente, no puede esperar ni un minuto más, escucho sus pasos acercarse; mi ritmo cardiaco está totalmente desbocado, mi respiración se acelera ante la expectativa de verlo, mis lágrimas amenazan con salir sin permiso. Abre la puerta, está asombrado de verme lo noto en sus hermosos ojos azules, está claramente demacrado con algunas ojeras y su barba desaliñada; no dice nada, por primera vez no puedo descifrar su silencio.

 _ **"…Si cierras la puerta en mi cara… lo entenderé totalmente… pero por favor espero que no lo hagas…".**_ Suplico con el corazón y nuestro futuro en la mano, sin pronunciar palabra me recibe y cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Camino un poco por el _living_ , él sigue pegado a la puerta viéndome, esperando. _**"…Albert…".**_ Empiezo diciendo en tono bajo, carraspeo un poco para hacer más fuerte mi voz. (The Chainsmokers & Coldplay – Something just like this)

 _ **"…Sé que cometí muchos errores y tal vez no hay nada que pueda decir que haga que las cosas mágicamente mejoren… pero… ¡Te extraño!... Extraño tu dulce voz en las mañanas… extraño tus intensas y apasionadas caricias por las noches… extraño esa sutil mueca que haces cuando estás preocupado… extraño tus melodiosos silbidos mientras cocinas… extraño tu olor, tu esencia…".**_ Mi voz es pausada, trato de respirar lo más tranquilo que pueda pero me resulta difícil, las lágrimas ya abandonan mis ojos.

 _ **"…Te amo como nunca pensé poder amar a alguien… no vine a decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti… porque tal vez si pueda… pero simplemente no quiero ni siquiera intentar vivir lejos de tus bellos ojos… lejos de tu cálida sonrisa… lejos de un hombre extraordinario…".**_ Continuo viéndolo directamente a sus lagrimosos ojos, su respiración se acelera y su rostro duro de hace unos momento empieza a tornarse suave y comprensivo; puedo jurar que hasta una pequeña sonrisa hizo con lo último que dije.

 _ **"…No sé cómo se puede amar a alguien que no sabía que quería… amar a alguien que no sabía sí estaba preparada para tenerlo… suena raro, ¿Verdad?... estoy al borde de mis emociones… siento una enorme emoción de esperar algo que ignoraba por completo querer… combinado con una ambigua sensación de incertidumbre y dudas…".**_ Frunce levemente su entrecejo extrañado por mi raro comentario, no entiende mis últimas palabras, la verdad es que yo tampoco me entiendo.

Camino a mi bolsa en busca del sobre blanco que me entregaron hace unas pocas horas atrás, no lo he abierto aún. _ **"…¿Qué irónico, no crees?... Cuándo crees que tienes todo perdido… llega alguien cómo una ráfaga fría para abofetearte a la cara y hacerte notar que para ser completamente feliz necesitas mucho más de lo que tienes en ese momento...".**_ Trato de verlo directamente a los ojos pero las lágrimas no me permiten ver con claridad, sé que su rostro está totalmente sorprendido, preguntándose a que me refiero. _**"…Ahora lo sé… mi felicidad radica en ti…".**_

El avanza lentamente un par de pasos, no puedo esperar más. Albert abre los brazos, corro hacia él; me abraza con fuerza, me besa con intensidad, con dulzura me acuña en su regazo y acaricia mi cabeza con infinita ternura. _**"…Tú eres mi hogar, en ti conocí el verdadero significado de llegar con ilusión a casa… Quiero casarme contigo el próximo mes… la siguiente semana… mañana mismo sí quieres… Hogar es dónde sea que tu estés…".**_ (Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros – Home)

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar o compartir sus experiencias. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios, a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 _ **¡ . . . GRACIAS . . . !**_

 **Skarllet Northman**

 **Sandy Sánchez**

 **Mony**

 **Mabolla15**

 **Gladys**

 **Katnnis**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Chidamami**

 **Reeka21**

 **Rosima**

 **ROS:MadelRos**

 **Alebeth**

 **Stormaw**

 **CGG**

 **Anahi78**

 **Rbk**

 **Candyfan777**

 **GabyTGAndrew**

 **YAGUI**

 **SilAndrew**

 **Friditas**

 **Kira**

 **…y las queridísimas GUEST!**

 **…y a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir historia.**


	5. Love and other Drugs

**~oo•O•oo~**

 ** _Memorias de la escritora:_**

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este capítulo empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso. Hay momentos dónde la música juega especial papel en la historia así que les invito a checar el soundtrack de este loco fic. En la historia estará marcado entre paréntesis el nombre de la canción._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 ** _~ Love and other Drugs ~_**

 ** _"…Buenos días mi pequeña dormilona… ¿Quién es la paciente más hermosa del Hospital?..."._** Escucho su suave voz, abro los ojos lentamente; está junto a mi cama, apuesto como siempre pero noto en su bello rostro el cansancio, en sus ojos puedo ver tristeza con una extraña chispa de esperanza, su cálida sonrisa reconforta mi día pero en ella veo lo difícil que han sido estos últimos meses.

 ** _"…Gracias por lo de hermosa pero con este look pálido y demacrado, no te lo creo… ¡Buenos días amor!..."._** Se acerca a mí, una de sus manos toma la mía tratando de no maltratar el catéter, la otra viaja con extremo cuidado hasta mi mejilla, inclina su rostro hasta el mío y deposita en mis labios un delicado pero apasionado beso. **_"...Con todos los looks te ves bellísima amor... vamos, sonríe para este pobre vagabundo que se desvive por el brillo de tu hermoso rostro... ¿Si?... Sabes que amo tu sonrisa..."._**

 _"...¿Cómo no amarlo?..."._ Pienso mientras con suavidad logro esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Tomo su mano entre la mía, con toda la poca fuerza que mi cuerpo tiene trato de acercarlo a mí; quiero abrazarlo, quiero asentar mi cabeza en su pecho y sentir los latidos de su corazón, coordinar mi respiración a la suya, quiero sentir sus besos en mi cabeza y sentir sus dedos acariciando mi cabello con ternura. Acabo de salir de cirugía así que por obvias razones, mi movilidad es limitada además que mi condición sigue siendo delicada.

Tal vez el contacto físico es nulo en estos momentos pero nuestras miradas transmiten ese genuino y profundo amor que nos tenemos. La electricidad que corren por nuestras manos es igual o más intensa que cuándo nos conocimos en el bar en esa lejana noche de otoño. No importa que estemos en un desabrido y estéril ambiente hospitalario, no importa las batallas ganadas ni las guerras que vendrán; en ese, tal vez insignificante contacto, depositamos todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

La tenue luz de la mañana se cuela por la habitación del hospital, algunos copos de nieve se ven por los cristales de las ventanas, el ambiente es frío en tonos grises, característico del invierno. El silencio y la paz que nos rodea son casi intangibles y, a la vez, sublime; no necesitamos hablar para saber lo que sentimos, no hay palabra correcta para describir nuestro largo camino, somos plenamente felices por estar juntos un día más.

 ** _"…Buenos días Candy, Señor Andrew…"._** Entra la enfermera sacándonos de nuestro bello momento. Me sé la rutina; cambio de vendaje, limpieza de herida, aseo personal del enfermo, suministro de medicinas, recomendaciones y siguiente paciente; pero al ser colega de las enfermeras y los doctores, el trato durante mi estancia en el hospital, ha sido particularmente especial.

 ** _"...Buenos días Marie, ¡Hoy me quiero ver particularmente hermosa!... Tenemos visita al medio día... ¿Verdad Amor?..."._** Albert solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza, apartándose un poco de mi lado, hasta llegar al pequeño e incómodo sofá café en dónde ha dormido las últimas noches.

 ** _"...¡Me parece excelente Candy!... Señor Andrew... El Dr. Korathu quisiera hablar con usted un momento en su consultorio..."._**

 ** _"...Gracias Marie... le encargo a mi pequeña y adorada esposa..."._** Contesta Albert depositando un tierno beso en mis labios seguido de un suave _'te amo'_. Se retira de la habitación calmadamente aunque puedo ver en su semblante incertidumbre; camina hasta el dintel de la puerta, voltea a verme y me ofrece la más bella, sincera y cálida sonrisa, puedo ver el miedo y el pánico en sus ojos.

Levanto el respaldo de la cama, tratando de acomodarme de frente a él: le regreso el gesto con una amplia sonrisa y con un pequeño guiño del ojo. **_"…Todo va estar bien… Te amo Bert…"._** Sale de la habitación dejándome con Marie, espero que todo haya salido como esperamos.

 _"...¡Adorada esposa!..."._ Pienso detenidamente en esas palabras, en todo lo que hemos vivido en estos últimos nueve meses. Los altos pero también los muy bajos momentos; las intensas horas amándonos como desquiciados, las amargas discusiones, la entrada y salida de hospitales, las largas pláticas de amor eterno, las promesas de un futuro llenos de pequeñas cabecitas rubias a nuestro alrededor, los llantos desgarradores después de cada resultado.

Mi mente viaja a esa lluviosa noche de primavera dónde como siempre entre sus fuertes brazos, entre sus cálidos besos y sus tiernas caricias encontré el refugio, el hogar que siempre había anhelado.

 ** _"...¿Qué es ese sobre amor?... ¿Vamos a ser papás?..."._** Me preguntó ansioso Albert, me separó de su pecho, sus manos se encontraron con las mías. Mi mirada estaba baja viendo fijamente el suelo, algunas incontrolables lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos; con ternura tomó mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro y que lo viera fijamente a los ojos, mojé suavemente con mi lengua mis resquebrajados labios invitándolo a besarme, Albert respondió a mi llamado inmediatamente.

Empezó un beso suave y tierno, un beso anhelado por días y soñado por las noches; poco a poco mi ser lo reconocía de nuevo, recorrí con mi lengua su boca, quería saborearlo, quería disfrutar ese momento cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Pude sentir su deseo, él también me extrañaba; me elevó del suelo para besarme con locura, con intensidad, con una desbordada pasión; rodeé su estrecha cintura con mis piernas, me tomó de mi trasero, me aprisionó entre su firme cuerpo y la pared. El ambiente había empezado a calentarse; nos extrañábamos el uno al otro, nos deseábamos con locura, nos amábamos intensamente sin límites ni restricciones.

Caminó hasta la habitación dónde con cuidado me depositó sobre el suave colchón; desde mi posición, lo vi al pie de la cama con sus _jeans_ desgastados y un _hoddie_ deportivo; su desaliñada barba y su demacrado rostro lo hacía ver extremadamente masculino. Tomó el borde inferior de su sudadera para levantar su camisa y exponer su tonificado torso ante mí. Me senté de repente, abrazando su cadera con mis brazos y deteniendo su acción. **_"...No hay nada más que quisiera en este mundo que ser tuya en este momento... pero debemos hablar..."._** Dije decidida, claro que quería una buena sesión de _make-up sex_ pero regresé a él para que formemos algo juntos, para no cometer los mismos errores.

 ** _"...No necesito explicaciones amor..."._** Dijo en un tono grave, varonil e increíblemente irresistible. Inclinó su cabeza para besar mi frente, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo; con ternura movió mano para alzar mi cara hacia su intensa mirada azulina, sujetó mi rostro entre la palma de su grande mano, su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla como limpiando los vestigios de las lágrimas que había derramado. Me dejé envolver en ese suave y tierno contacto pero creo que mis ojos delataban preocupación, así que después de un breve beso, comentó: **_"...Supongo que estás embarazada, no creo que sea un problema..."._**

 ** _"...No lo sé, creo que sí..."._** Se apartó ligeramente brusco de mi lado, caminó ansioso por la habitación. Yo seguía sentada sobre el filo de la cama, viendo cómo de repente su semblante cambiaba, su rostro se tronó duro. **_"...¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¿Sí es un problema o sí estás embarazada?... No entiendo..."._** Comentó totalmente exaltado, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra llegó hasta su abundante cabello entrelazando sus dedos en él. Ese acto es signo de que está alterado y preocupado, así que rápidamente respondí a sus dudas.

 ** _"...Yo tampoco... mmm... ósea... no sé si estoy embarazada… como sabes llevo meses usando pastillas anticonceptivas... así que no entiendo que pasó..."._**

 ** _"...¿Qué dicen los análisis? El sobre que se quedó en la sala... ¿Son los resultados?..."._**

 ** _"...Si, no los he leído aún... apenas me los dieron hace un rato..."._**

 ** _"...Si estás con las pastillas, que te hace suponer que estás embarazada, ¿Te has sentido mal?..."._** Preguntó nervioso acercándose rápidamente a mi lado; se hincó sobre sus rodillas entre mis piernas, tomó mi cadera con sus manos. Me acerqué a él, asenté mi cabeza en su pecho, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, besó la punta de mi cabeza y con ternura acarició mi alborotado cabello.

 ** _"...Si, un poco... algo de vómitos y náuseas, insomnio, extremo cansancio, no me llegó mi periodo... pero todo coincidió con estás semanas separados... así que por un momento pensé que se debía a eso... para salir de la duda… me hice una prueba casera y salió negativa pero los síntomas seguían… a los días, me hice otra y salió positiva… así que ayer me hice un estudio de sangre... además agendé una cita con la ginecóloga para el 28..."._** Se paró cómo bólido apenas terminé de contar mi odisea; tomó mi mano y de un suave tirón me levantó, estaba ansioso y feliz. **_"…Pues que esperamos… ¡Vamos a ver los resultados!..."._** Me quedé estática por un momento; su mano seguía entrelazada a la mía. **_"…¡Espera!.."._** Dije sorprendentemente más tosco y fuerte de lo que quería, volteó a verme completamente extrañado. **_"…¿Cuál es el problema Candy?..."._**

 ** _"…Nada… bueno… sí… Bert, sólo quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije no fue porque pueda estar embarazada… hoy vine hasta el departamento porque TE AMO y pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… Claro, sí es que todavía quieres…"._** Terminé diciendo casi en pequeños susurros, seguía un poco apenada por llegar así de repente con tremenda bomba de tiempo en mis manos, más bien en mi vientre. Bajé mi rostro para observar el suelo, mordí mi labio inferior; no podría soportar su mirada inquisitoria o escuchar reclamos de mí actuar.

 ** _"…¡Ay mi pequeña tonta!..."._** Me dijo acercándose muy pegadito a mí; rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, pegó su frente a la mía, su recta nariz sobaba lentamente la mía. ** _"…Soy completamente tuyo desde tu coqueto, atrevido y descarado: 'Ya no, estoy contigo' en esa intensa noche de otoño… Yo también TE AMO Candy…"._** Dijo con una cadenciosa voz que estremeció por completo mi cuerpo, sus palabras me dejaron completamente sin aliento. Estaba feliz, me sentía plena, amada, comprendida.

Éramos totalmente consientes que cualquiera que fuera el resultado nos amábamos y estaríamos juntos; los detalles como mudanza, compromiso, embarazo, boda y demás vendrían conforme pasen los días. Así que antes de abrir el sobre y leer los estudios; pedimos comida a domicilio, tomé un relajante baño, me cambié de ropa. Albert preparó la mesa, encendió velas, puso música suave, también se relajó, cambiando sus _jeans_ de mezclilla por _pants_ suaves de algodón.

Mientras cenábamos abrimos el sobre con calma leímos juntos el resultado. **_"...¿Estas decepcionado?..."._** Le comenté lo más tranquila posible; la verdad es que a pesar de que no estaba en mis planes embarazarme, ya me había empezado a ilusionar con la idea de un precioso bebecito rubio igual a mi adorado Bert.

 ** _"...Un poco, no te quiero mentir... ¿Y tú?..."._**

 ** _"...Mmm... También, ya me había hecho a la idea... estaba realmente emocionada... aunque debo admitir con un poco de pánico... Jajajaja..."._**

 ** _"...A ver, explícate..."._**

 ** _"...Jajajaja ya sabes, un pequeño remolino que nos traiga de cabeza... inquieto, travieso..."._**

 ** _"...¡Ah, ya sé!... Temes que hubiera sido igualito a ti... pero y sí hubiera sido una bella princesa... con tiernas pecas sobre sus mejillas y unos bellos ojos verdes..."._**

 ** _"...Jajajaja creo que me daría más miedo..."._**

 ** _"...!Ay amor!..."._**

 ** _"...Que te parece si practicamos un poco..."._** Le dije en la voz más sensual que pude; me paré a su lado, apartó su silla y posó sus manos en mi trasero, me senté a horcadas sobre él, nos besamos con locura. A pesar de mi nada atractivo atuendo, mi desmejorado cuerpo y mi pálido rostro, Albert desbordaba pasión a cada segundo. Los besos se tornaron demandantes, las caricias intensas y la ropa empezaba a estorbar; no tardamos en pasar a la sala para amarnos con locura.

Un par de horas después, desperté abrazada con su cálido cuerpo alrededor del mío, sus firmes manos tomaban con fuerza mi cintura, su pierna estaba entrelazada a la mía; una gruesa cobija tapaba nuestra desnudez, sentía su tranquila respiración sobre mi espalda.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, un cólico hizo que me moviera abruptamente, las náuseas llegaron de repente. Corrí al baño, las arcadas empezaron justo cuando llegué al inodoro; Albert llegó a mi lado casi de inmediato, tomó mi cabello entre sus manos y con cuidado tomaba mi cintura.

Me sentí débil después de vomitar; me levantó del suelo, limpio mi rostro con un paño mojado y me cargó hasta la habitación. Me vistió con una camiseta holgada suya, me arropó y se acostó a mi lado. **_"...Esto no es normal amor..."._**

 ** _"...Ya paso, no te preocupes... tengo cita con la doctora a fin de mes... me haré un chequeo de rutina..."._** Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo; definitivamente no era normal pero tampoco eran síntomas de nada alarmante. **_"...No debemos esperar, veré conseguir una cita para hoy..."._**

 ** _"...Amor no te desesperes... la Dra. Harth no tenía disponibilidad antes y..."._** No dejó que terminara de hablar. **_"...No está en discusión Candy..."._** Su voz era totalmente ronca y decidida; tajantemente cerró el tema, la realidad es que no era motivo de pleito así que me acurruqué a su lado y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente llamó desde temprano a su asistente. **_"…Buenos días Martha… sí, sí gracias… Por favor, necesito que consigas una cita para hoy con la Dra. Catherine Harth… aja… mmm… aja… ¡NO CREO QUE SEA LA ÚNICA DOCTORA EN TODO CHICAGO!… ¿O sí?... háblame SOLO cuando tengas la cita… Otra cosa, avisa al trabajo de Candy que se siente indispuesta y no ira al hospital… sí, ok… Es todo Martha, gracias…"._** Su actitud fue realmente muy tosca, nunca había visto que le hablará así a su asistente, su voz sonaba totalmente autoritaria y demandante. **_"...Fuiste muy grosero con tu asistente, estás exagerando un poco amor..."._** No se tomó ni la molestia de responderme; realizó un par de llamadas más, desayunamos, pasó todo el día en la cama conmigo hasta la hora de ir a consultar. (Julia Brennan - Inner Demons)

La realidad fue que esa cita con la ginecóloga fue la primera de tantas idas y venidas del hospital. Me realizó un ultrasonido para descartar algún embarazo ectópico o malformación del embrión que pudiera dar un falso resultado, ya que mis estudios de sangre se veían aparentemente normales; el cambio de semblante en el rostro de la doctora me hizo inmediatamente saber que algo andaba mal, unos pequeños bultos entre las Trompas de Falopio y mi Ovario izquierdo se veían anormales.

Mi mundo se detuvo; sólo veía como la doctora abría y cerraba la boca pero mis oídos no lograban escuchar ni medio sonido, mi garganta estaba totalmente seca, en mi cabeza pasaban mil y un preguntas pero la coordinación con mi voz era nula. **_"…Biopsia… Miomas… Cáncer…"._** Escuche entre los silencios de mi mente; Albert apretaba firmemente mi mano, podía sentir como se formaban pequeñas gotas de sudor en sus palmas, hacía preguntas y las escuchaba calmadamente; su rostro estaba completamente serio, con su entrecejo fruncido y con el cuello tenso al grado que sus venas se marcaban.

El nudo en mi garganta no cesó, poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Albert con delicadeza se acercó a mí para limpiar con su pulgar mi rostro, besó mi cabeza. **_"...Todo va estar bien pequeña..."._** Susurró tranquilamente, en ese momento supe que llorar no solucionaba nada. Intenté respirar profundamente para calmarme, debía actuar con tranquilidad; me pregunté: _"…¿Cuántas veces he visto casos similares en los pasillos del hospital?... Siempre pedimos calma, esperar a los resultados, confiar en el especialista y su tratamiento, no bajar el ánimo... ¡Dios! Qué fácil se dice hasta que uno está del otro lado de la moneda..."._ Pensé.

Sin esperar más tiempo, esa noche me programaron para una pequeña cirugía ambulatoria para realizar la Biopsia al tejido anormal, también pruebas específicas de sangre, una consulta más con el especialista, en fin, todos estudios necesarios para descartar que los pequeños Miomas puedan ser cancerígenos.

En esos días, realmente me percaté el poder y la riqueza de 'El Señor Andrew'; doctores y accionistas del hospital giraban alrededor mío, enfermera casi exclusiva, además los resultados los obtuvimos en tiempo récord. En una pequeña sala de juntas del hospital: el Director General junto con un grupo de reconocidos especialistas nos explicaron a detenimiento todo el proceso que se realizó para la obtención del resultado, nos dieron el diagnóstico el cuál resulto poco favorable, procedieron a explicar el tratamiento a seguir en las próximas semanas, así como también recomendaciones sobre fertilidad y embarazo a futuro.

En ese momento, mi mente estaba lejos; era una mezcla de sensaciones, por un lado sentía cómo todo pasaba en cámara lenta, puedo jurar que incluso veía el aleteo de los pájaros a las afueras del hospital, hecho que se yuxtaponía con cientos de imágenes a mil revoluciones por minuto de mi corta vida, de pronto cómo un haz de intensa luz en medio de la más oscura noche, estaba él. Su cálida y blanca sonrisa, su firme y decido porte, su amplio y seguro pecho que me reconforta;supe en ese preciso momento que con él a mi lado podríamos salir adelante.

 **= INFORME =**

PACIENTE: Candice Alexandra White

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 07 Mayo 1993

EDAD: 24 años

SEXO: Femenino

GRUPO SANGUÍNEO: Rh O

RESULTADO: LGSC - IC2 - GII

LECTURA DE RESULTADO:

LGSC: Carcinoma seroso de grado bajo.

IC2: Se encuentra células cancerígenas localizadas sobre la superficie del ovario y/o la trompa de Falopio.

GII: El tejido está moderadamente diferenciado. La cantidad de células de aspecto anormal es mayor que la cantidad de células sanas.

DIAGNÓSTICO: Cáncer de ovario serosos anaplásicos en etapa temprana, presencia de células anormales iniciando en trompa de Falopio izquierda.

 **= O =**

A partir de diagnóstico, me volví parte de las estadísticas de cáncer en mujeres de edad temprana. Los datos me los sabía de memoria: tasa de supervivencia general en mujeres menores a 45 años casi un 90% de efectividad, sólo el 15% de los casos reciben el diagnóstico en etapas relativamente tempranas; las probabilidades de mi enfermedad eran alentadoras pero aun así no dejaba de ser un diagnóstico doloroso.

Sabía todos los cambios por venir, un resultado de esta magnitud por más 'optimista' que sean las estadísticas, sería un proceso cansado, aterrador por momentos y extremadamente difícil. La asociación del diagnóstico de cáncer con una sentencia popular de muerte y dolor, me tenía realmente preocupada. _"…Después de la muerte de Gabrielle e Isabelle… ¿Será capaz Albert de sobrellevar todo esto?..."._ Pensé con un poco de miedo mientras posé mi mano sobre su pierna, el con delicadeza tomó mi mano entre la suya y la dirigió a sus labios para depositar un suave beso; ahí estábamos sentados en completo silencio viendo fijamente al frente del parabrisas rumbo al departamento. En ese par de días, Albert con total determinación y logística recogió mis pertenencias del departamento de Annie para llevarlas al _loft_ , así que al llegar me encontraba en mi casa, en mi hogar con él.

Vendrían tiempos difíciles y oscuros así que al entrar decidí olvidarme por un momento de todo, por esa noche no quería pensar en doctores, ni tratamientos, ni enfermedades, esa noche era una joven de veinticuatro años, enamorada del hombre más maravilloso de todo Chicago, feliz de sentirme correspondida. Esa noche me sentí en la cima del mundo, me sentí con ese aire de coquetería e incertidumbre de cuándo lo conocí, a mi mente vino su firme y varonil voz _"...Confías en mí…"_ , recordé ese momento cuándo sin querer y sin darme cuenta conocí lo que es 'estar bien'.

Después de un reconfortante baño, me puse una _pantie_ de algodón, su eterna camisa universitaria y un par de calcetines de lana, mi alborotado cabello lo recogí en un moño mal logrado; Albert decidió preparar la cena, me acerqué a la cocina se veía tan guapo con su pantalón de pijama de lana y una camiseta _sport_ negra. **_"…Hoy, no hay enfermedades, ni tratamientos… Hoy somos solo tú y yo…"._** Le dije, al instante que él quiso tocar el tema. Entre bromas y pláticas, terminamos de preparar los alimentos, pusimos la mesa; entre beso y beso, cenamos con un par de copas de vino. _"…Esto es vida…"._ Pensé, mientras me acercaba al estéreo para poner un poco de música. (Family and Friends - Love and other drugs)

Los primeros beats de la canción sonaban y lo único que pensé fue en bailar. Me acerqué a él, lo tomé de las manos, invitándolo a pararse; con el ritmo de las percusiones me puse a saltar y bailar con un loca, reí con fuerza al ver su reacción pero sin preguntar siguió mi acciones, los dos bailando ridículamente cómo si no hubiera un mañana; en ese divertido acto sacamos todo lo que llevábamos dentro por días, la angustia, la complicidad, los problemas, el amor, la entrega. La canción llegaba a su fin lentamente, acercó a mí tomándome por la cintura, me besó con intensidad cómo la primera vez; el tiempo se detuvo diez minutos o tres horas no sé, lo único que sabía es podíamos con todo esto.

Los besos se intensificaron, recorrió con locura mi cuerpo, me alzó tomando mis nalgas con sus manos; me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Hicimos el amor desenfrenadamente, minamos el departamento de fuertes gemidos, arañe su espalda con cada intensa embestida. Caímos rendidos después de un fuerte orgasmo.

Nos esperaban grandes batallas pero por esa noche, eramos dos extraños completamente entregados a lo desconocido, entregados a lo que vendrá.

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL – PARTE I**

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar o compartir sus experiencias. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios, a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 ** _¡ . . . GRACIAS . . . !_**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **Sandy Sánchez**

 **Katnnis**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Bunny**

 **Kira**

 **Anahi78**

 **Mabolla15**

 **YAGUI**

 **Skarllet Northman**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Hanah**

 **Stormaw**

 **Rbk**

 **Fandcya**

 **Candyfan777**

 **Natu**

 **Chidamami**

 **Ever Blue**

 **Enamorada**

 **Rosy Car**

 **ROS:MadelRos**

 **Carolina Macías**

 **Grey**

 **Ster Star**

 **Havona23**

 **Mar147**

 **…y las queridísimas GUEST!**

 **…y a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir historia.**


	6. And a Sixpence in Her Shoe

**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, hace exactamente tres meses este fic empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso._ _ **Este capítulo contiene descripciones detalladas con alto contenido sexual, favor de abstenerse de leer si no es adecuada para usted la lectura.**_ _Hay momentos dónde la música juega especial papel en la historia así que les invito a checar el soundtrack de este loco fic. En la historia estará marcado entre paréntesis el nombre de la canción._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **~ ...and a Sixpence in Her Shoe! ~**_

 _"…Todo va estar bien… Te amo Bert…"._ Retumba en mi cabeza mientras salgo de la habitación del hospital rumbo al consultorio de Dr. Korathu. Pienso en ella; en cómo su sonrisa ilumina el más gris y oscuro día, en esa increíble fuerza interior envuelta en un delicado y frágil cuerpo, en la manera en la que día a día nos saca adelante con todo esto. Candice White Andrew es mi roca, mi salvación y mi refugio; debo admitir que sí, yo 'El Gran Señor Andrew' sin ella estaría totalmente devastado y perdido; yo, sin ella no soy nada.

Camino por el pasillo del hospital hasta el consultorio; a medida que avanzo las paredes blancas me dan la sensación que se hacen más angostas y que el trayecto se hace más largo. Regresa a mi mente la angustia del resultado de la operación; paro de seco a la mitad del _hall_ , respiro hondo, muevo de lado a lado mi contracturado cuello, trato de dejar la mente en blanco, vuelvo a respirar para continuar mi andar. Mi mente viaja a esa primera noche en el departamento luego de su diagnóstico, a ese extraordinario momento donde no existía más que nosotros dos, sin doctores, ni quimioterapias, simplemente dos cuerpos con la inmensa necesidad de amarse.

La tomé por la cintura al momento donde la música bajaba de ritmo, bajé mis manos hasta llegar a su respingón trasero, la alcé hasta que su bello rostro llegó al mío. Tomé con fiereza sus labios, su aliento era el aire que necesitaba, su calor era el abrigo de mi alma. Rodeó sus tersas piernas a mi cintura, sus manos arañaban mi espalda en un acto totalmente desenfrenado; mi excitación estaba al límite como un puberto de secundaria. (Elle King - Wild Love)

Besé sin miramientos cada rincón de su dulce boca; con ella a horcadas en mis brazos, caminé hasta la firme mesa de madera del comedor; con sumo cuidado la asenté para explorar y perderme en su cuerpo. Dejé su boca, para delinear una ruta hasta su largo cuello; tomé con firmeza su cadera hasta ajustarla a la mía, que sintiera entre sus piernas mi creciente erección. El fuego empezó a quemarnos; ella empezó un intenso y sensual movimiento de caderas, restregué con fuerza mi miembro sobre su húmeda y fascinante femineidad.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar, alzó los brazos retirando la _jersey_ gris de su cuerpo, liberando su hermoso y blanquecino torso. Tomé sin frenos ni delicadeza sus senos entre mis manos, son perfectos para ellas, se amoldan como guantes; sus pezones estaban totalmente erizados y puntiagudos listos para ser devorados. Succioné, lamí y mordisqueé a mi antojo sus voluptuosos senos, con mi lengua saboreé la punta de sus pezones cómo si fuera la cereza del pastel. Sus delicadas manos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, me llevaba mi rostro devuelta a su pecho cada vez que osaba apartarme de ellos.

Varios de sus gemidos empezaron a llenar el _loft_ ; quería llevarla al límite de todo, que olvidara hasta su nombre esa noche, quería que sintiera todo lo que ella me hacía sentir, el cómo su simple presencia me llevaba a la luna y más. No quería pensar más allá de ese placentero momento, quería dejar físicamente en su cuerpo la huella de su hombre, que se tatuara en su alma mi nombre, que lo gritara con fuerza.

Bajé mi recorrido por su abdomen; dejando pequeños besos y caricias en mi camino, hasta que llegué a ese monte de la perdición, a ese templo sagrado con el que debíamos batallar, a ese lugar que con certeza nos traería hijos y felicidad a pesar de todo lo que venga. Deslicé con delicadeza sus _panties_ por sus piernas, cuando llegué a su tobillos retire también sus calcetines de lana; dejándola totalmente expuesta a mí.

Aparté mi cuerpo del suyo, alcé mi mirada hacia ella; su rostro tenía un leve sonrojado en las mejillas, sus ojos irradiaban adoración y esa ligera capa aperlada de sudor sobre su cuerpo la hacía verse como la escultura de la diosa Afrodita tallada en bronce de la colección del Rey Luis XIV de Francia. Después de unos instante de sublime admiración, me perdí entre los pliegues de su intimidad; tomé su nalgas con mis manos para dominar el vaivén de sus caderas y sincronizarlas con los movimientos de mi lengua, con locura mordisqueé su punto máximo de placer; una de sus manos se apoyaba en la mesa y la otra se sujetaba con seguridad de mi cabeza.

Sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y desenfrenados; arqueaba la espalda y restregaba su cuerpo a mi cara. No me detuve hasta que sentí las primeras palpitaciones de su cuerpo, no paré mi faena hasta que de su cálida voz salió un fuerte gemido envuelto en un: _**"…¡Albert!…"**_ ; su primer orgasmo de la noche había llegado.

Con desesperación Candy me tomó del rostro para tomar posesivamente mis labios; sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda arañando todo a su paso, tiró mi camiseta sobre mis hombros y siguió su recorrido hasta bajar mi _pants_ al suelo. En un coqueto y atrevido movimiento Candy, azotó mi nalga con su mano; en respuesta tomé con la fuerza de un león su trasero, alcé su cuerpo hacia el mío, llevando sus caderas hasta que mi firme y viril miembro rozaba su sexo.

La sujete entre mis brazos, llevándola hasta la pared que nos sirvió de apoyo. Sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura, sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda clavando sus uñas sin piedad. Tomé la base de mi miembro hacia la puerta de su intimidad, deslizándose en su interior, acomodándose como tantas veces atrás lo hemos hecho. Candy sin esperar ni preguntar, empezó un movimiento cadencioso de caderas hacia mí, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto en la redes del placer y del deseo.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes e intensas, los gemidos más escandalosos y de pronto las paredes vaginales de ella empezaron a contraerse alrededor de mí. Mi intenso palpitar en su interior reclamaba explotar; totalmente ya fuera de mí, deslicé mi mano hasta un erizado pezón que pellizqué con fuerza, logrando que los gemidos de Candy se intensificaran. Su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello me llevó a la locura, desde el fondo de mi ser un grave y áspero gemido salió de mi boca.

Ya estábamos totalmente rendidos el uno al otro, una embestida más y en los labios de ella, caí en el más intenso orgasmo que podía imaginar. Salí de ella lentamente, bajando su cuerpo hasta que tocó con la punta de sus dedos el piso; estaba totalmente exhausto, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Con un lindo contoneo de caderas, Candy caminó unos pasos, se volteó a verme y con una linda sonrisa alcanzó mi mano para guiarme al baño y luego a la habitación. _**"…¡Vamos, la noche aún es joven!…".**_ Me dijo con una sensualidad indescriptible augurando la extraordinaria y mágica noche que vivimos.

Hicimos de nuevo el amor más pausadamente, con delicadas y suaves caricias, con tiernas e interminables palabras de amor. Platicamos de nuestros miedos con lo que se avecinaba, nuestros proyectos a futuro como pareja, como familia; desnudamos no solo el cuerpo esa noche, desnudamos el alma, nos expusimos totalmente el uno al otro. Aunque debo admitir que una sensación muy conocida de ansiedad empezaba a crecer en mi interior, la cual dejé a un lado esa noche; en ese momento no quería que el monstruo dentro de mí se apareciera.

Un par de semanas pasaron rápidamente y nos encontrábamos a tan solo unos días del cumpleaños número veinticinco de Candy. Organicé una fiesta íntima en la mansión familiar, hice traer desde New York a su madre para que nos acompañara en el festejo, así como también para que nos apoyara con el inicio de su tratamiento, que días después empezaba su primer ciclo.

Mis sobrinos muy diligentemente me apoyaron en el corporativo para que mi agenda no estuviera muy apretada, mi hermana Rosemary habilitó una espaciosa y privada habitación en la mansión para que Candy y yo nos mudáramos durante todo este proceso, así como una habitación de huéspedes para Sarah, quién inmediatamente entabló una sincera amistad con mi Tía Elroy.

El tratamiento de Candy consistió en seis sesiones de Quimioterapia intravenosa con un intervalo de tres semanas entre cada una. Los estragos de los efectos secundarios se sentían casi inmediatamente después de su regreso del hospital; las náuseas y los vómitos eran los primeros en aparecer, después el enorme cansancio y la fatiga después de realizar hasta la más mínima labor. A veces el apetito lo perdía por completo así que su alimentación, cuidados y los medicamentos en casa se regían bajo un estricto control.

Su abundante y hermoso cabello de Candy se fue disminuyendo y la caída vino para el tres ciclo, no fue total pero su pelo perdió ese brillo característico de ella, su pequeño cuerpo también se fue deteriorando un poco, adelgazó considerablemente y enseguida vinieron los suplementos alimentarios para tener en control sus glóbulos blancos. Candy recibía el día a día con una hermosa sonrisa, con una actitud positiva aunque en sus momentos más bajos todo el miedo salía a flote; era un constante ir y venir de emociones, yo trataba de ser fuerte pero durante esta difícil etapa me di cuenta lo débil que soy.

A pesar de toda la ayuda recibida y las múltiples programaciones para tener todo bajo control, el estrés y la carga del trabajo en el corporativo, el entrar y salir de consultas, las idas a las terapias y llevar los medicamentos, el mantener la tranquilidad entre Candy con su madre, la Tía Elroy y la familia, el apoyar a Candy para que siga poco a poco con los estudios, en fin, todo, me empezó agobiar y a generar demasiada ansiedad. Conocía muy bien los primeros síntomas, las primeras caricias de la depresión se colaban en mí ser. Poco después de mi trigésimo cuarto cumpleaños; mi viejo amigo tocó la puerta, lo admito, dejé que entrara y me consumiera.

El momento crítico llegó después de un corto viaje de negocios del cuál no regresé a la mansión. Cobardemente decidí pasar a un bar por un par de tragos que después de varias horas se convirtieron en varios, tomé un taxi hasta el _loft_ y continué ahogando mis penas en el alcohol. Me sentía completamente perdido, con el mundo en mis hombros. Los recuerdos de Gabrielle e Isabelle llegaban a mi mente, las perdí años atrás en un accidente automovilístico; mi pequeña hija pasó casi un mes en terapia intensiva, quirófanos y hospitales, lamentablemente su cuerpo no resistió, falleció después de largos y angustiantes días.

Había días que esos viejos sentimientos de pérdida llegaban con la enfermedad de Candy; la simple idea de perderla cegaba mi mente. Ese día no quería pensar más, quería borrar su cáncer, nuestra historia, su nombre; quería ser ese excéntrico vagabundo que transitaba la sabana africana, sin aparente preocupaciones ni problemas. Perdido estaba cuándo desesperadamente llega Stear y Archie al departamento, Candy mi amada pequeña, ingresó de urgencia al hospital. Anthony estaba con ella, ese era mi lugar, mi responsabilidad, yo se lo prometí y tristemente le fallé. Después de un baño rápido y un par de tazas de café, recorrí medio Chicago y corrí por los pasillos del hospital para estar a su lado. Estar en ese lugar que nunca debí separarme, tomé su mano entre la mía para no separarnos jamás.

Desde ese día, algo en mí cambio; decidí jugármelo todo, aposté a lo grande y sí al final de todo perdía, estaría preparado para afrontarlo pero esos meses a su lado iban a valer la pena. Estaba convencido que lo lograríamos, día a día, semana a semana.

18 de Octubre, ya habían pasado exactamente dos años de nuestro casual y predestinado encuentro, esa increíble noche que mi destino se unió al suyo. Estaba decido no había marcha atrás ni dudas ni arrepentimientos, era ese día. Ya habíamos terminado con las sesiones de quimioterapia; venía un tiempo de descanso y unas cuántas revisiones de control, todo se estaba acomodando para dar el gran paso.

Ya habíamos regresado a vivir en el _loft_ y así como hace dos años, despertamos envueltos entre sábanas y cobijas blancas. Los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por los ventanales de la habitación, sentía su tranquila y apacible respiración en mi pecho. Sus revoltosos rizos cada día regresaban a su aspecto normal, su perfecto rostro se veía sereno y luminoso, el haz de luz creaba una especie de aura alrededor de su cuerpo, era un momento mágico. Poco a poco abrió lentamente los ojos y su tan característica sonrisa lleno mi corazón. _**"…Feliz Aniversario mi amor…".**_ Le dije besando tiernamente su frente. _**"…Awww amor, ¡Te acordaste!...".**_ Me dijo subiéndose a horcadas a mí. (Katie Melua - Just like Heaven)

La tenía frente a mí con una sencilla bata blanca de algodón, con su pelo alborotado, con su cara somnolienta, sus intensos ojos verdes resplandecían con la luz mañanera, era una visión sublime, etérea, angelical. _**"…¿Cómo no me voy a acordar, sí conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo?...".**_ Respondí viéndola a los ojos, tomando su cintura con una mano y con la otra tanteando el buró de la cama.

 _ **"…Hoy hace exactamente dos años, entró un remolino a mi vida. Llegó cuando más lo necesitaba, sin saber, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso y se coló en mi ADN…".**_ Ya tenía entre mis manos una cajita de terciopelo azul, continué. _**"…Eres el aire que necesito para respirar, eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi consejera personal, mi más intensa amante… simplemente eres mi vida…".**_ Le dije pausadamente viéndola a los ojos, los cuáles ya derramaban algunas lágrimas. _**"…¡Te amo cómo jamás imaginé poder hacerlo!... Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos… quiero caminar hasta ser viejos a lado tuyo, sin importar que vendrá, a tu lado mi vida estará completa… contigo a mi lado no existen miedos… Ahora quiero que ha hagas el honor de ser mi esposa…".**_

Abrí la cajita y un hermoso anillo de compromiso de platino _vintage_ con halo en forma de pavé de pequeños diamantes rodeaban un diamante en corte redondo de 1.06 quilates, adornado con un delicado motivo de hoja de cuerpo divido de la diseñadora _Monique Lhuillier_ de la casa joyera _Blue Nile_. _**"…Sé que tradicionalmente uno debe estar hincado pero…".**_ No dejó que continuara, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó intensamente. _**"…Es perfecto…".**_ Dijo apenas a milímetros de mis labios. Exactamente cuatro semanas después nos casamos en una pequeña ceremonia en la mansión de campo que tenemos en Lakewood.

Los tenues colores del cielo se teñían de naranjas, rojos y pequeños destellos de violeta, la tarde era fresca y la fragancia de las rosas minaba el jardín de la mansión. La decoración que escogió Candy fue simplemente divina; el jardín lucía hermoso con un extenso tendido de luces cálidas sobre las mesas de madera _vintage_ , de los árboles colgaban pequeños quinqués con velas y flores. El aspecto general era rústico, romántico e íntimo; las rosas, lilis y gardenias decoraban con exquisito cuidado cada rincón del jardín; cada pequeño detalle fue seleccionado por Candy.

Al frente se encontraba una pérgola de madera decorada con cortinas de gasa y detalles florales en tonos _beige_ y palo de rosa para el altar. Ahí estaba junto a los cincuenta invitados más, esperando por ese hermoso ángel que llegó a iluminar mi vida. Empecé a escuchar los primeros acordes del cuarteto de violines, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando la vi aparecer tomada de la mano de su madre.

No puede evitarlo, mis azules ojos estaban totalmente cristalizados al verla con su delicado vestido de novia caminando hacia el altar por el pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosas. Lucía perfecta, su maquillaje era fresco y muy natural; apenas un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y un tono _cherry plum_ en sus labios, su melena se encontraba semirecogida con suaves ondas creando un efecto despeinado, su hermosa silueta lucía un vestido corte princesa con largo catedral de organza y tul en tono rosa cuarzo e intricados detalles de encaje con pedrería de la colección de _Galia Lahav_ , en su manos llevaba un sencillo _bouquet_ de rosas blancas. (Kodaline - The one)

Caminaba tranquila hacia mí, nos veíamos directo a nuestros ojos; una pequeña lágrima de inmensa felicidad cayó sobre mi mejilla, verla con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios, es y será uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. La ceremonia fue cálida y muy emotiva; tomé su mano al momento de nuestros votos, temblaba ligeramente.

 _ **"…Albert, en el transcurso de mi vida, siempre sentí que algo faltaba en mi interior… que habían vacíos que a pesar de los logros, las risas y las amistades, no se llenaban con nada… siempre tenía esa pequeña molestia que me hacía sentir incompleta hasta que llegaste tú…".**_ Su voz se empezaba a entrecortar y pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, me acerqué a ella tomando su rostro con una mano y con la otra limpiaba con un pañuelo las pequeñas gotas salobres. Continuó tomando mi mano entrelazada a la suya. _**"…Cuando el tiempo pasa lamentamos más las cosas que no hicimos que las que hicimos… haber tomado tu mano y confiar en ti, es y será la mejor decisión de mi vida… habernos encontrado no fue ninguna coincidencia, tampoco fue casualidad… quizá todo esta premeditado, como un hilo del destino... a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, seguimos aquí… amándonos a diario, sin límites y sin horarios…".**_ Terminó para ese momento en mi garganta se hacía un nudo difícil de desatar.

Tomé sus manos y deposité un tierno beso sobre ellas. _**"…Candy, hace años perdí por completo el rumbo de mi vida, me sentí solo y aislado… de pronto llega alguien y le da por cambiar mi vida, por hacerla un poco menos complicada… Ese alguien eres tú mi amor… Poco a poco, día a día, junto a tu sonrisa, confío en que lo mejor está por venir…".**_ También paré para tomar aire y ver su delicado rostro cubrirse de un sonrojo especial; no resistí y deposité mis labios sobre los suyos. _**"…Eres extremadamente especial, de ese tipo de personas por las que vale la pena luchar… y si hubiera tenido que elegir un final, hubiese sido uno como este… porque tú me has enseñado que la vida es única e irrepetible… Soy el hombre más afortunado de poder pasar cada día a tu lado... Mi corazón es pequeño comparado a lo grande que tú eres… Te amo...".**_

La ceremonia terminó con un tradicional: _**"…Y los declaro marido y mujer…".**_ La miré con adoración, me acerqué a ella tomándola de la cintura, la alcé hacia mi pecho y tomé con delicadeza sus labios. Los fuegos artificiales se prendieron en ese momento, bañando de intensos colores el ya oscuro cielo; los aplausos y silbidos se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor pero en ese sublime instante sólo éramos nosotros dos. (John Legend - All of me)

Caminamos por el pasillo en medio de felicitaciones, abrazos y besos; nos dirigimos a la pista para el tradicional primer baile. Tomé su delicada mano y la lleve al centro de la pista al escuchar las primeras notas del piano, tomé su cintura y su rostro se pegó a mi pecho, nos movíamos al suave ritmo de la melodía.

 _"…'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you…"_

Ya la melodía llegaba a su fin; dejé caer su espalda hacia atrás para hacer un dramático beso, la sostuve entre mis brazos, las luces frías de pirotecnia se encendieron al instante mientras disfrutaba de sus labios. La fiesta estuvo llena de amigos, risas y baile, Candy contrató aquel grupo de salsa latina que escuchamos años atrás; cada momento de la boda fue especial y compartido en familia lo hizo único.

La luna de miel se llevó a cabo entre consultas y doctores; la quimioterapia había dado frutos, los miomas habían reducido casi en su totalidad y la siguiente etapa era una cirugía para retirar por completo los vestigios de ellas. A sugerencia del especialista se tomó la difícil decisión de retirar por completo el canal de la Trompa de Falopio y el Ovario afectado; fue un momento sumamente complicado. Candy veía en ese acto la imposibilidad de embarazarse en el futuro, se sentía menos mujer, al menos eso me dijo; lo que ella no entendía en ese momento era lo maravillado que me tenía, su increíble capacidad de afrontar la vida con una sonrisa, su fortaleza para seguir adelante ante los problemas, su enorme corazón que era capaz de amar incondicionalmente.

Antes de que iniciará con la quimioterapia recurrimos a la Vitrificación de Ovocitos, que dicho en término coloquiales es lo que se llama 'Congelación de Óvulos'; decidimos que de ser necesario usaríamos Fertilización In Vitro y la Adopción para llegar a ser padres y formar nuestra familia. Su cirugía se programó para principios de marzo, así librar las fiestas navideñas.

Mi mente regresa al presente; toco la puerta del consultorio del Dr. Korathu, me da el pase. Mucho de nuestro futuro está en esa conversación. Me explica los procedimientos que se realizaron durante la operación, algunos precauciones post operatorias de rutina así como el tan esperado resultado. La cirugía resulto provechosa, no hubo afectación en el útero aunque se detectó algunas obstrucciones menores en la Trompa de Falopio derecha, lo cual pudiera en un futuro dificultar embarazarse; aunque de momento está estrictamente prohibido intentar un embarazo por lo menos por dos años. Con todo eso en mente, regreso aliviado a la habitación, ya puedo vislumbrar un futuro lejos de angustiantes horas hospitalarias.

 _ **"…Hola preciosa…".**_ Le digo mientras entro a la habitación. _**"…Hola extraño...".**_ Me responde inmediatamente, abriendo sus brazos hacia mí; me acercó con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y beso su frente. _**"…Todo salió como esperábamos…".**_ Comento tomando su mano y acaricio su argolla de matrimonio; la emoción en su rostro es evidente y unos chispeantes ojos verdes se llenan de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. _**"…Ahora sólo nos queda bailar…".**_ Dice moviendo su cabeza y su torso suavemente al ritmo de alguna melodía que suena en su cabeza, le sigo el juego por unos instantes, disfruto de esa espontaneidad que la caracteriza.

 _ **"…¡Ven! Acuéstate a mi lado antes de que llegue Annie…".**_ Me dice señalando un costado de su cama, me acerco con cuidado para no perjudicar ningún aparato ni hacerle daño; se acurruca a mi costado suavemente, Candy asienta su cabeza en mi pecho, su respiración es tranquila, acaricio su cabello con extrema dulzura, deposito mil y un besos en su rubio cabello.

 _ **"…¿Una pulgada es algo así, no?...".**_ Pregunta sacándome de ese sublime momento, mostrando un parámetro de distancia entre sus dedos de al menos unos diez centímetros. _**"…No amor, es algo más o menos como esto…".**_ Respondo acercando sus dedos el uno al otro para señalar correctamente la medida que me pregunto. _**"…¿Así de pequeñito?...".**_ Comenta curiosa. _**"…Sí, ¿Por qué?...".**_

 _ **"…Eso miden nuestros bebés, acaban de cumplir las nueve semanas… lo leí en internet…".**_ Poco después de la boda y con la inminente cirugía que venía, optamos por subrogar vientre y fertilización in vitro; Annie se ofreció a apoyarnos con el embarazo, se sometió a estudios y a un estricto régimen de cuidados prenatales, que dieron como resultado la implantación de un par de nuestras pequeñas células en ella.

 _ **"…¿Eres feliz Candy?...".**_ Le digo besando su frente, mientras entrelazo mi mano con la suya.

 _ **"…A tu lado soy infinitamente feliz… ¿Y tú Bert? ¿Eres feliz?...".**_ (Us the duo - No matter were you are)

Es una pregunta tan compleja y tan simple a la vez. Mi felicidad son esos instantes que parecen eternos a su lado; escucharla reír a carcajadas, limpiar sus lágrimas con mis dedos, ayudarla a alcanzar sus sueños y anhelos, ser su cómplice en sus más intensas locuras, compartir sus miedos e incertidumbres, amarla por las noches y despertar con ella en mis brazos. _"...Sí, soy feliz..."._ Pienso dando un profundo respiro.

 _ **"...Mi**_ _ **felicidad radica en tí...".**_

CAPÍTULO FINAL – PARTE II

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar o compartir sus experiencias. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios, a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 _Sandy de mi corazón mil gracias por leerme previo a publicar, corregirme y tu amistad ha sido de las mejores cosas que este Fan Fiction me ha traído._

 _Adoradandrew te dedico unas líneas porque me parece increíble y admirable tu historia de vida. Eres una guerrera, gracias por compartir tu historia y espero de todo corazón que estés bien._

 _En general chicas, muchas gracias por leerme. Cerré este capítulo con un caso exitoso de cáncer pero las estadísticas nos dicen que muchas de las veces no lo son. Octubre es el mes de la lucha contra el Cáncer de Mama, ¡Explórense!._

 _Aproximadamente 1 de cada 8 mujeres desarrollará Cáncer de Mama en el transcurso de su vida, una detención temprana puede salvar vidas._

 _ **¡ . . . GRACIAS . . . !**_

 **Natu**

 **Bunny**

 **Stormaw**

 **Sandy Sánchez**

 **ROS:MadelRos**

 **Skarllet Northman**

 **Veloz Andrew**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Reeka21**

 **Keyag**

 **Mar147**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **Mabolla15**

 **Anahi78**

 **…y las queridísimas GUEST!**

 **…y a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir historia.**


	7. Epilogue

**~oo•O•oo~**

 ** _Memorias de la escritora:_**

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer está loca historia que surgió en la combinación de relatos de mi vida, chick flicks y el enorme cariño por Candy y Albert._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este capítulo empezó como un One Shot pero la historia me cautivó mucho y la continué convirtiéndola en un Minific._

 _Está ambientada en la época actual con muchos conceptos del momento. Es ligeramente subida de tono ya que el tema es un poco intenso. **Este capítulo contiene descripciones detalladas con alto contenido sexual, favor de abstenerse de leer si no es adecuada para usted la lectura.**_

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 **~ _Epilogue_ ~**

El sentir su perfecto cuerpo contorsionarse al sensible toque de mi lengua entre sus piernas debajo de las finas cobijas hace que todo valga la pena. Siento su cuerpo más torneado que hace algunos años, sus treintas le han asentado espléndidamente; siento su respiración poco a poco aumentar su ritmo y el movimiento de su cadera se acompasa al ritmo de mis caricias en esa zona magistralmente diseñada para el amor y el deseo. Mi mayor anhelo en estos momentos es escuchar de su suave voz pronunciar mi nombre y que por un instante olvide el suyo.

Siento esos pequeños temblores que tiene previo al orgasmo; me detengo un momento para observarla desde el monte de venus de su bello cuerpo, veo su espalda arqueada casi flotando sobre la cama con sus ojos cerrados y su labio semi mordido de un lado. Abre los ojos y me ve con esas bellas esmeraldas que adornan su cara, esa sutil mirada que han nublado por casi una década mi vida, su cara está totalmente sonrojada y me sonríe de manera que eclipsa al mismo sol que apenas se está colando por la ventana. Regreso a lamer y besar con vehemencia su intimidad, esperando el momento perfecto para llevarla a la locura, sus gemidos y suspiros empiezan a sonar en mi cabeza. Toma mi cabello con fuerza acompañando mi labor. **_"…¡Albert!…"_** _._ Escucho de ella, me siento satisfecho por el momento.

Son apenas las 5:30AM pero con no hay hora exacta ni perfecta para desear los besos y caricias de mi adorada esposa, a poco más de cuatro años de casados con tres pequeños diablillos que en cualquier momento llegarán a invadir con sus risas y juegos toda la habitación, decido continuar con el arte de amarla sin reparo.

Ansiosa de mí, se levanta tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa con locura, con una pasión desbordada que me hace pensar sí algún día se acabará. Dejo sus labios para besar con suavidad su cuello, bajo por su hermoso pecho y me detengo con cuidado sobre sus pezones totalmente erectos y ligeramente oscurecidos. Mordisqueo, lamo y succiono con calma, disfruto de su cuerpo que para mí sigue siendo un templo sagrado a dónde ir a rendir pleitesía.

Me pide invertir papeles y me recuesto sobre la cama, se monta en mí con destreza y no puedo hacer más que tomarla con fuerza de sus caderas y aprisionar su cuerpo al mío desde su pequeño y respingón trasero. Sus pupilas están totalmente dilatadas y oscurecidas, su respiración se vuelve a agitar haciendo que su torso de marfil suba y baje al compás de sus intensos movimientos de cadera.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando el vaivén de su cuerpo sobre el mío, se detiene, toma mi miembro entre su mano levantando sus caderas y situándose en la puerta de su femineidad, lentamente casi tortuoso me deslizo en su interior. Puedo sentir como cada centímetro de mí se amolda una vez más en ella, gradualmente sus caderas inician un candente y constante zarandeo. Subo mi torso hacia el de ella, quedando prácticamente sentado sobre la cama con mis piernas flexionadas y su pelvis sobre de mí, arquea su espalda sosteniéndose de mis pantorrillas.

Se mece con fuerza sobre de mí, su largo y rizado cabello se suelta libre casi topando con la cama, su respiración de empieza a recortar, mis embestidas cada vez son más agitadas y fuertes. Tomo su cadera con mis manos y me aferro a ella hasta que la deje totalmente devastada. Sus gemidos se van intensificando y son cada vez más acelerados al igual que nuestros movimientos. Jadeo con intensidad, agarro con fuerza sus nalgas para una embestida más, empujar su cuerpo al mío y saber que somos uno mismo en la inmensidad del cosmos. **_"…¡Aaahhh!..."._** Gruño con fuerza, por el intenso orgasmo que tengo.

Caemos rendidos sobre la cama y acto seguido, escuchamos los pequeños pasos por el pasillo de nuestros pequeños tesoros. El primero en llegar a tocar como desquiciado la puerta es el pequeño Adam, es normal para ellos entrar a exigir su adorable presencia en la habitación. Sé que en cualquier momento los tres ya estarán viendo la manera de entrar a la habitación, son brillantes e ingeniosos para hacer una que otra travesura; también sé que su nana llegará en cualquier momento para distraerlos un ratito. Así que ante la protesta de Candy de apurarse para abrirles, la tomo de la mano para tomar un tranquilo baño junto al otro.

Con la pasión y complicidad de siempre, mi hermosa esposa accede a un baño rápido. No tengo, ni tendré ninguna objeción ellos tres han sido la luz de mi vida, con ellos experimenté de nuevo ese amor profundo por alguien que es parte de ti, de tu ADN, de tu simple esencia de vida. Lamentablemente con mi pequeña Isabelle me faltó mucho por experimentar con respecto a la paternidad, con ella viví un proceso duro y difícil en la cual sus logros infantiles eran librar batallas posteriores a su accidente, hoy sé que no hay nada que pudiera cambiar que haga que me la regrese; vivo honrando su memora tratando de ser mejor padre día a día, protegiendo a mis retoños de cualquier mal que les aflija.

Debo de admitir que soy el más consentidor y complaciente del mundo, por eso admiro a Candy que estos últimos años se ha desbordado en tener a nuestros hijos en el mejor cuidado posible; con amor en cada acto hacía con ellos, incluso en la disciplina y orden.

Candy huye de mis brazos para cambiarse a ropa cómoda de domingo, sale a abrir la puerta a la tropa Andrew que aún en pijamas y con ojos somnolientos saben que hoy más que cualquier día de la semana tienen papás tiempo completo. Aunque trato de llevar una vida equilibrada entre trabajo, negocios, familia, ejercicio, hijos y esposa, la verdad es que sigo teniendo viajes y compromisos que a veces me alejan un par de días de casa, pero con el gran apoyo de mi esposa día a día logramos siempre estar unidos.

Salgo del baño con mi pantalón de pijama, sacudiendo con una pequeña toalla mi cabello, que a pesar de mis casi cuarenta años sigue siendo abundante aunque ya con más de un par de canas. Como niña pequeña Candy está en medio de la inmensa cama jugando con nuestros pequeños torbellinos, las risas, las cosquillas y los besos inundan la habitación. No me queda más que admirar a mi perfecta e imperfecta familia, contemplar lo más simple y complicado de la vida y recordar estos años de inmensa felicidad a su lado.

Adam jalando de mi pantalón me regresa al presente; está esperando el momento dónde me una a alguna travesura o payasada que se les suele ocurrir. Contemplo mi vida hasta este preciso instante y aunque ha habido batallas difíciles a mí alrededor, hoy me siento pleno y en paz conmigo mismo y con la hermosa familia que tengo en frente. Me siento orgulloso de esa encantadora mujer que conocí hace años que hoy es mi perfecta y brillante luna y mis pequeños, las estrellas que iluminan mi más oscura noche.

~ooOoo~

Observo desde la cama al hombre con el que he compartido los últimos años de mi vida, su fuerte pecho al descubierto hasta el día de hoy me hace volverme loca al sentirlo junto al mío; ese mismo pecho que sé que nos protege con todo su fuerza de cualquier mal que no aflija. Su espeso cabello aún con pequeñas gotas de agua en las puntas me embelesan como colegiala, sus manos que recorren mi cuerpo con destreza también son las mismas que con mucha ternura y amor desbordado cargan al pequeño Adam para traerlo con nosotros a la cama.

Entre juegos, risas y muchas cosquillas a los chicos pasamos un rato agradable en la habitación. Alex y Adam inician una guerra de almohadazos que simplemente no la puedo evitar, la cama es el campo de batalla. La hermosa y estridente risa de Aimeé me llena de recuerdos de infancia junto a Nana Pony, ella se guarda entre los brazos de su padre para evitar uno que otro cojín que vuela por todos lados. **_"…¡No es justo!... Papá, no está jugando…"._** Protesta Alex con una sonrisa traviesa listo junto con Adam para tundir a Albert e involucrarlo de lleno al juego. **_"…Ahhh, mami…"._** Grita mi pequeña corriendo hacia el cómodo sofá que tenemos en la habitación, como bólido mi hermoso esposo se incorpora imponiendo su gran altura sobre esos pequeños diablillos. _"…Definitivamente están en problemas…"._ Pienso mientras veo cómo Albert los persigue por la habitación dejando todo un caos alrededor con un poco de destreza y algunos gritos y risas los toma entre sus brazos y los lleva a la cama para someterlos con cosquillas. **_"…No papá… para… para… paz…"._** Escucho sus tiernas voces entrecortadas entre falta de aire y sus fuertes risas.

Lamentablemente debo terminar este divertido momento, es hora de desayunar y empezar nuestro domingo en familia. Tomo en brazos a Aimeé y Albert toma de sus manitas a los chicos, en pijamas y con extrema comodidad de estar con los que uno ama, desayunamos tranquilamente. Los chicos siempre cuentan sus mil y un aventuras a veces es complicado entenderles, ya que todavía no hablan del todo bien pero la pasión con la que platican me enternece de sobremanera. Nunca pensé que ese vacío que siempre me acompañaba en mi vida, con la compañía del gran amor de mi vida y mis tres pequeños llenaría por completo mi existir.

El clima caluroso de primavera hace que me sienta un poco mareada; llevo un par días que la comida no me ha asentado nada bien, es normal en esta época del año que el calor se intensifique y eso hace estragos en mí. Aun así realicé una cita con el oncólogo para una pequeña revisión y descartar cualquier síntoma, mis visitas con el Dr. Korathu han sido rigurosas en tiempo y forma como reloj suizo y a cuatro años el cáncer sigue en remisión pero es un temor que probablemente nunca se vaya. Trato de no pensar mucho en ello y me concentro en lo maravilloso que tengo a mi lado, en esos instantes dónde el mundo se puede venir abajo y uno sabe que estará bien; cómo cuándo Alex llega con el mapa del tesoro y el final del camino se encuentra dibujado en la pared de la sala, o cuándo Adam llega con las manos llenas de tierra y exige de esos abrazos que reconfortan el alma, o cuándo mi pequeña Aimeé canta y baila por toda la casa haciendo que cada rincón se escuche su melodía y entre todo eso está él, Albert, iluminado con sus bellos ojos azul límpidos como el mismo cielo, acompañando todos estos pequeños momentos.

La semana transcurre tranquila; llevar a los chicos a la guardería, actividades, llevarlos al parque, la rutina normal del día a día. Los síntomas han persistido, en algunos momentos de forma muy leve y por otros las náuseas y el malestar tienden a ser más severos después del desayuno. He tratado de ser discreta, aunque Albert me ha preguntado un par de veces sobre mi estado de salud, no he querido preocuparlo hasta ir con el médico especialista; estoy convencida que todo se debe al extenuante calor primaveral especialmente porque no ha habido dolores o esos pequeños síntomas que fueron diferentes a la vez pasada y mi último chequeo fue poco más de tres meses atrás.

La tarde es ligeramente más fresca que otros días pero el radiante sol se encuentra intenso, estamos en el parque cómo casi todas las tardes. Los chicos suben y bajan de las resbaladillas, los columpios y cada recoveco de los árboles lo conocen a la perfección, normalmente salgo con Mati y Lía las nanas de los chicos para hacer más fácil el cuidado de los pequeños. El calor empieza a hacer estragos en mí, los mareos los siento más intensos y no logro estar totalmente de pie; en un intento de sentarme caigo a la mitad del parque y por un par de minutos no logro reaccionar.

Poco a poco abro los ojos pero siento un gran dolor en la cabeza y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalando por mi frente, no es grave, estoy segura pero lo más recomendable es que me quede acostada en el césped y pidamos ayudar. Mati marca al celular de Albert pero no contesta, le digo que marque a Stear él sabrá que hacer, Lía con paciencia tranquiliza a los chicos y los sienta a mi alrededor. Stear como buen maestro de logística llega en tiempo record con la ambulancia, excusando que Albert está en plena conferencia del corporativo, razón por la cual su celular se encontraba en silencio. Me tranquilizo al saber que Anthony está enterado y el personalmente llevará a Albert al hospital, espera afuera del auditorio con todo listo para evitarle mayores conflictos. Conozco a mi esposo y sé lo errático que estás situaciones lo ponen así que saber que está acompañado, que mis niños ya están rumbo a casa y que por el momento Alistear está a mi lado, me tranquiliza al grado de caer en un profundo sueño.

~ooOoo~

La cara de Anthony bajando del estrado me hizo saber que algo pasaba y por la premura algo malo, brevemente me explicó que todo está bajo control y al parecer nada grave aunque dejaron a Candy en observación por un par de horas más. El trayecto al hospital se me hace eterno, las calles están más traficadas de lo normal y a pesar de que Anthony va lo más rápido que es posible siento que simplemente no avanzamos.

La angustia de no saber con exactitud qué ocurre o por qué recomendaron que Candy se quede en observación, simplemente me corroe el alma; todo va bien, nuestra vida está en uno de los mejores momentos que puedo desear y el simple hecho de pensar que el cáncer haya regresado mi carcome los huesos. No puedo evitar recordar esa penosa escena de mi cobardía años atrás, dónde hui de su lado cuándo más me necesitaba, de nuevo no estuve con ella en la ambulancia cuando le prometí en cuerpo y alma que nunca volvería a dejarla sola, que sería su apoyo en todo momento.

Me siento culpable que otra persona es quién toma su mano en este momento mientras yo me siento como inválido viendo las luces de los carros por la ventanilla. Quiero llegar, me urge saber que ha pasado; había notado cierto cansancio en ella fuera de lo común aunque con tres pequeños que juegan todo el día y un esposo exigente por las noches podría deberse a un desgaste natural, pero no entiendo cómo pude dejar pasar fijarme que en las últimas semanas dejaba un poco de comida en el plato o que las fresas que tanto le gustan y devoraba con fervor le resultaban particularmente repugnante.

Trato de respirar tranquilo y pensar en que sólo es un mal episodio de un día caluroso, tal vez no desayunó bien o los chicos la marearon con tantas vueltas. No quiero pensar siquiera que otra batalla contra el cáncer esté encamino, no precisamente ahora, más bien nunca quisiera pasar de nuevo ese episodio.

Recuerdo la enorme emoción a un par de meses antes de que los gemelos nacieran, encontrar la casa adecuada para nuestra familia en crecimiento. Recorrimos media ciudad buscando las mejores opciones, teníamos una idea clara que la casa deba en todo su esplendor dar el _look_ de hogar, ese que uno al paso de los años recuerda con alegría. Queríamos que tenga jardín amplio para tal vez tener una que otra mascota, además que esté cerca del parque y de las mejores escuelas de Chicago, mi tía ofreció la tradicional mansión Andrew para nosotros pero los dos sabíamos que no era nuestro estilo de vida, ni lo que queríamos para nuestros hijos.

Ya casi frustrados y con el tiempo encima, encontramos un hermoso condominio de tres niveles a unas cuántas calles del lago Michigan en el prestigioso barrio _Near North Side_. Una moderna construcción sobre la calle Elm con pisos recubiertos de parqué de madera, muros y acabados minimalistas, con techos altos y elementos de hierro forjado pero lo mejor de todo fue tener grandes espacios abiertos para crecer nuestra familia. La emoción de decorar a nuestro entero gusto fue toda una experiencia; pasamos días viendo muebles para el cuarto de los gemelos, tardes enteras pintando las paredes o al menos eso intentábamos porque terminábamos en guerras de colores y unos cuántos besos en el suelo, por las noches dormir y soñar con nuestra hermosa vida por delante sobre una mullida alfombra de lana color marrón, única pieza que nos trajimos del _loft_ y hacer el amor de manera salvaje y desbordante de pasión o suave, dulce y delicadamente en cada mínimo lugar de nuestra nueva casa, horario, ninguno, en cualquier momento del día era el momento perfecto.

El primer año fue bastante intenso; adaptarse a la rutina de recién casados sin doctores, citas médicas ni ingresos de emergencia, ellos cambiaron a grandes desvelos, pañales sucios, llanto por las noches, lactancia, y algunas temperaturas en las madrugadas.

Annie ha sido como una hermana para Candy, gracias a ella pudimos ser padres por primera vez. Su embarazo fue espectacularmente tranquilo, se le implantó cinco óvulos fecundados con nuestras células. Fue un proceso exitoso que al cabo de tres meses pudimos asegurar la venida de nuestros gemelos, Candy desbordaba de alegría, probablemente en un universo alterno la maternidad hubiera sido en un momento de su vida más tardío pero después de su cáncer el replanteamiento de su vida cambió y con ello el mío. A poco antes de las veinte semanas son confirmaron que tendríamos en nuestros brazos un pequeño guerrero y una hermosa princesa.

El nacimiento de los gemelos William Alexander y Camille Aimeé, inundó de felicidad al clan Andrew. Un caloroso 4 de agosto esperábamos impacientes su llegada, por el rostro de mi amada rodaban unas gruesas lágrimas de enorme felicidad cuándo por primera vez asentaron entre sus brazos a la pequeña Aimeé de tan solo 3.200 kg, su pelito rubio brillante y unos ojos agrisados con tenues luces azul, que con el paso de tiempo se tornaron en un azul cielo que trae enloquecidos a mis sobrinos. Alex llegó a nosotros gordito y cachetón con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas y pelusa rizada casi platinada en su cabecita, él sigue siendo nuestro pequeño _'torito'_ de intensos ojos verde una copia fiel de Candy, con un ingenio para elaborar planes y argumentos casi ejecutivos a pesar de sus cuatro añitos.

Nuestros primeros días como papás fue una serie de eventos casi casi de psiquiátrico; reíamos y llorábamos a cada rato. Las primeras calenturas nos mantenían despiertos por las noches, turnándonos para estar al pendiente, a veces la aprensión de las enfermedades y catástrofes vividas nos abrumaban. También tuvimos escenas donde siempre era mejor reír a llorar, como cuándo Candy accidentalmente vació todo el contenedor de talco sobre la pequeña Aimeé y la habitación parecía el nevado de Alaska o cuándo después de horas de juntas por fin se atreve a decirme mi secretaria que traigo manchado de leche el traje que llevo puesto.

A casi seis meses antes de que los gemelos cumplieran dos años, llegó William Adam. Pasamos como familia la temporada decembrina en New York, convivimos con Sarah y ella disfruto plenamente de sus nietos, viendo en ellos a su hija, imaginando cómo habrá sido ella de bebé. Candy llevaba un par de semanas deseando regresar al orfanato donde vivió previo a su adopción, dejamos a los gemelos con la abuela y visitamos el lugar. Yo servía de apoyo, no creo que haya sido nada fácil los primeros años de vida de Candy y esta visita era para también para cerrar esos sentimientos y encontrar la paz consigo misma, con su familia biológica, con su madre y en una u otra manera también con Raymond. Paseamos los corredores del lugar, me contó una que otra travesura con un toque de nostalgia y felicidad.

Ya estábamos por terminar y pasamos a la zona de cuneros; no puedo describir que sentimos al ver a un pequeño de cuatro meses, envuelto en una cobija de lana con pequeños osos tomando leche en brazos de una enfermera.

Adam llegó a nuestra vida, tal vez por una fortuita visita, por azares de la vida, por karma, que se yo; pero desde ese instante sabíamos que lo queríamos en nuestra familia. Su pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos color miel, me recordaban a Archivald de pequeño; sabíamos que para crecer la familia nuestras opciones no eran algo ortodoxas, así que sin dudarlo hicimos de todo en nuestro alcance para adoptar a Adam. Que con el ingenio de Alex, las ocurrencias y travesuras de él ponen de cabeza la casa, siempre saliendo bien librados con un par de pestañeo de los bellos ojos de Aimeé.

Llego al hospital, pensando absolutamente lo peor. La sensación de estrechez de los pasillos me es familiar, ese caminar acelerado lleno de angustia e incertidumbre, dónde uno sabe que lo único que traerá paz es encontrarla con bien y lista para seguir. Toco lentamente la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido y evitar que se despierte en caso de estar dormida, afortunadamente la veo tranquila con sus ojos brillantes ligeramente humedecidos, no lleva muchos aparatos en ella y eso en como paliativo me hace calmarme.

Al entrar, Stear sale de la habitación con suma discreción dejándome a lado de Candy. **_"…Amor..."_** susurro cerquita de su oído, beso su tiernos labios con cuidado y me siento junto a ella en la camilla. Me abraza de la cintura y recuesta su cara en mi pecho, estoy seguro que escucha el loco latir de mi corazón. **_"…Perdón… no fue mi intensión asustarte… todo está bien…"_** me dice con la voz entrecortada y uno que otro sollozo.

 ** _"…No te preocupes amor…"_** le digo acariciando su larga cabellera. **_"…¡No!... No todo está bien, me he sentido mal… no le di mucha importancia… discúlpame..."._** Este tipo de confesiones hacen que la sangre hierva por todo mi cuerpo, coraje, molestia, angustia, todo recorre mis venas y aunque trato de serenarme, simplemente me sobrepasa. **_"…Candice Andrew, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "no le di mucha importancia"?!…"._** Mi voz ha subido unos cuantos decibeles y no es para menos, ella sabe que su salud es sumamente delicada y con tres niños a cuestas no podemos para a jugar con su cáncer.

Peleamos un poco, honestamente no es mi intensión llegar a esto pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo pensando que cada vez que se sienta mal lo podría ocultar. Por ventaja llega el doctor en turno para revisar la herida superficial en la frente de Candy, con instrucciones de que pase una horas más en cama por cualquier contusión posible, simple protocolo dice. Yo ya no estoy al cien, exijo con todo el poder de mi nombre ver al especialista en turno de oncología y no a un simple médico familiar casi recién graduado. No quiero escuchar sus explicaciones, sé que no hay tiempo que perder y lo primero por hacer son estudios, análisis, visitas, etc.

 ** _"…Albert, por favor, calma…"._** Me dice Candy agarrando fuertemente mi mano, me ve a los ojos y logra calmar ese fuego interno que estaba creciendo.

 ** _"…Señor Andrew, por el momento no hay que hacer más análisis… Mientras usted llegaba se le tomó una muestra de sangre para confirmar nuestras sospechas…"._** Dice con toda solemnidad del mundo el doctor, que me ha llegado a desesperar.

 ** _"…¿Y bien?..."._** Respondo apresurando su diagnóstico.

 ** _"…Su esposa, tiene todos los síntomas de un saludable embarazo de 10 semanas…"._** Deja caer esa noticia de repente. Siento como tiembla la pequeña mano de Candy entre la mía, un par de lágrimas invaden sus ojos y las deja fluir por su rostro. Me quedo sin voz, sólo puedo abrazar a mí hermosa esposa y agradecer por esta oportunidad de crecer nuestra familia. Agradecer a la vida por concederle la oportunidad de experimentar en su cuerpo la maternidad y por permitirme pasarla junto con ella. Simplemente es un sueño que no creímos posible y que nos era completamente inalcanzable.

~ooOoo~

Así como poco más de hace ocho años, abro lentamente los ojos en una hermosa y familiar habitación. Me encuentro en una enorme cama envuelta entre sabanas y cobijas blancas, rodeada del fuerte y firme brazo del hombre que le dio sentido a mi vida. Su olor a sándalo y madera invaden por completo mis sentidos, sentir su acompasada respiración me ha sentir segura y protegida, muchas veces me protege incluso de mí misma, mis miedos e inseguridades.

La habitación, a diferencia de los caóticos días con los niños se encuentra totalmente en silencio; el clima invernal de principios de año se siente especialmente en las madrugadas que amamanto a mí recién nacido de tan solo tres meses, aunque el calor del hogar es más intenso que nunca. Despertar rodeada de mi pequeña familia es un sentimiento tan fuerte y profundo como intangible, ellos son mi razón de ser.

Marie Amelié nació al octavo día de una fría madrugada de noviembre, tras casi 16 horas de labor de parto y a pesar de tener casi nueve centímetros de dilatación ingresamos al quirófano para una cesárea de último minuto, ya que mi pequeña traviesa se enredó con el cordón umbilical. Sus fuertes llantos a los pocos minutos me hicieron saber que todo salió bien. Albert tomaba mi mano con firmeza y sus suaves palabras me acompañaron en todo el trayecto, respiraba junto conmigo, mi dolor estoy segura que fue el suyo. El orgulloso papá cortó el cordón umbilical y tras una breve limpieza me acercó en brazos a nuestra pequeña; esa tan esperada bebecita la cual nunca creí dar a luz.

Intento lentamente mover su brazo de Albert pero una pequeña manita me tiene tomada de la pierna y mis dos caballeritos están casi encima de su padre; con cuidado me muevo para no despertarlos, los pequeños ruidos desde el colecho de Ami y la pesada sensación de mis pechos me hacen saber que es hora de que se alimente.

Me acuesto en un sillón mecedor que ha resultado muy cómodo para amantar, me recargo con Ami sobre mí y dejo libre mi pecho para ella. Ella empieza a succionar y nuevamente cierra sus pequeños ojitos azules, la arrullo con calma, disfrutando ese sublime momento entre ella y yo; acarició esa rizada y rubia pelusita de su cabeza. Le cuento una bella historia de cómo un joven príncipe medieval vestido con su kilt de lujo, su tartán verde con dorado, tocando una suave melodía con su gaita se enamora a la tierna edad de 16 años de una linda plebeya de rizado cabello color oro con unas bellas gemas color jade en sus ojos y simpáticas pecas alrededor de sus mejillas con tan solo cinco años. Continúo con el relato hasta que se vuelven a encontrar muchos años después dónde un tierno beso selló su amor, recordando sonreír, porque una siempre es más bonita cuándo ríe que cuando llora.

 ** _"…Así que, mi pequeña Amelié… siempre sonríe ante todo, incluso en las adversidades… aquí estaré…". "Estaremos…"._** Escucho la voz de Albert muy cerquita de nosotras. **_"…Aquí estaremos para limpiar tus lágrimas…"_**. Se acerca depositando un suave beso en mi frente, se dirige a la puerta. **_"…¿Quieres un poco de leche caliente?..."._** Me pregunta aun sabiendo que la respuesta siempre es afirmativa, muevo levemente mi cabeza para confirmar la respuesta, toma el pomo de la puerta.

 ** _"…Albert…"._** Le digo en apenas un susurro, casi inaudible para que los pequeños no se despierten. **_"…¿Qué pasa pequeña?..."._** Me dice con esa voz que derrite mis neuronas. **_"…¿Eres feliz?..."._** Le digo volteando ligeramente a verlo mientras paso por encima de la cama, contando tres cabecitas y treinta deditos de los pies entre las cobijas. **_"…Infinitamente desde que estoy a tu lado… ¿Y tu amor, eres feliz?..."._** Me responde regresando sobre sus pisadas, hincándose a mi lado junto al sillón. Recarga su frente a la mía y apenas rosando su nariz a la mía me dice: **_"…¿Te he hecho feliz?..."._**

Cualquier respuesta se queda corta con lo que siento, no hay palabras exactas para describir lo afortunada de tener a mi pequeña familia a mi lado. El compartir desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, que todas las pequeñas piezas forman un gran paisaje. Ese vacío con el que crecí se ha llenado a creces gracias a él, que mi vida empezó a partir de esa fortuita noche años atrás, él siempre fue mi destino.

 ** _"…Totalmente…"._** Lo beso en los labios con ternura. Albert continúa hacia la cocina y yo me sumerjo en ese infinito mar de satisfacción y felicidad. Nuestra vida seguirá, habrán altas y bajas, nos adaptaremos a los cambios venideros y con uñas y dientes lucharemos porque este amor se transmita a nuestro legado.

FIN.

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar, compartir sus experiencias y recomendar esta historia. Les leeré con mucho cariño y saber que les gustó es la mejor paga._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente dejan comentarios a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia._

 _Con este capítulo cerramos este Minific que se robó mi corazón y a un año del primer capítulo por fin termina, una disculpa por no ser tan constante pero entre mi complicada vida y he de admitir falta de disciplina tardé más de lo esperado. Tengo un par de One Shot que les invito a leer; de todo corazón, Gracias._

 ** _¡ … … !_**

 **Mabolla15**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Yagui Fun**

 **Sandy Sánchez**

 **Elo Andrew**

 **Mary Silenciosa**

 **Kata7**

 **Mar147**

 **Silvia**

 **Lizeth Olveda**

 **Stormaw**

 **Elizabeth Padilla Zm**

 **Chidamami**

 **July**

 **Gabriela Infante**

 **Rore**

 **Rosario**

 **Keyag**

 **Jhana Marti**

 **Yuleni Paredes**

 **Friditas**

 **CGG**

 **ElBroche**

 **Limnasol**

 **Hanis**

 **Ana Isela Hdz**

 **Loreley Ardlay**

 **Anastasia Romanov**

 **…y las queridísimas GUEST!**

 **…y a todas las que leen en silencio, las que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir historia.**


End file.
